Ghost Boy
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Cap 10Hiroto era un chico de secundaria que se sentia invisible, hasta q un dia lo fue o peor..murio  ahora pedira ayuda a la unica persona q puede verlo para conquistar a Endo: Kazemaru   HirotoxEndoxKazemaru    -te mueres por su beso?-...ya estoy muer
1. cap 1 ¿te has sentido invisible?

Bueno quiero decir que esta es la segnda historia que escribo de inazma eleven, me inspire en un libro llamado ghostgirl de tonya hurley si no lo han leido se los recomiendo es geial n_n

sin mas espero que les guste es un HirotoxEndoXKazemaru

ah porcierto en este cap casi no hablan mucho ...

**1)Declaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le eprtenece a level-5**

sin mas porfavor lean

**Cap 1: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?**

_Que hablen mal de uno es terrible._

_Pero es peor que no lo hagan en absoluto._

_-Oscar Wilde_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**H**iroto Kiyama se acercaba con paso decidido a la secundaria Raimon repitiéndose mentalmente "Este es mi año. Este año será diferente". No quería seguir permaneciendo grabado en la mente de sus compañeros como el chico que solo ocupaba espacio, el ocupa sillas, el que succionaba el tan preciado oxígeno, no, este año sería diferente y empezaría con otro pie. Uno calzado de los zapatos más hermosos y apretados que el dinero pudiera comprar.

El año anterior solo se había logrado sentir como una cosa rara al ser rechazado por toda la secundaria Raimon, y este año no pensaba repetir lo mismo. Este año, el primer día de clases será el primer día de su nueva vida.

Al acercarse a la entrada pudo ver como destellaban flashes, eran los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros del anuario de la escuela que tomaban incansables fotografías a Natsumi Raimon y su pandilla quienes entraban, altivas, al vestíbulo. Siempre llegaban de últimos y después succionaban a los demás tras ellos en una especie de vórtice de popularidad. Su entrada marcaba el comienzo del nuevo año escolar, uno para el cual ya iba retrasado, pes la campana de la secundaria sonando se lo acababa de recordar.

Su primer paso en la secundaria, había evitado quedar afuera, debía poner en marcha su plan. Se preguntaran cual plan, al igual que muchos estudiantes se la paso trabajando en verano, pero no un trabajo cualquiera, estuvo estudiando los antiguos anuarios como un loco, solo para saber que hacia tan popular a Natsumi, y averiguar cómo agradarle de una vez por todas a Mamoru Endo, este año dejaría de ser invisible para todos y haría que el chico de sus sueños se le olvidara de Natsumi quien era su "linda" novia y se le declarara.

Para poder acercarse a él tenía 2 opciones: 1) Hacerse amiga de Natsumi y los hermanos Fubuki-Shiro y Atsuya-,quienes eran sus mejores amigos y luego acercarse a Endo o 2) Acercarse directamente, sinceramente veía lo segundo como algo muy lejano así que había optado por lo primero ya que como había dicho anteriormente, los había estudiado muy bien.

Lo primero en su lista era inscribirse para las pruebas de porrista (**N/A**: lo se suena horrible pero si no lo escribo así no sirve -.-), si eres porrista, las puertas de la popularidad se habrían para ti (**N/A**: ven, se los dije u.u). Llego a las hojas de inscripción, ya estaba listo para escribir su nombre en la última casilla disponible, no había terminado de escribir la "H" cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, giro su rostro y habían unas chicas que parecía que hacían cola desde la noche anterior. Una de ellas le arrebato el lapicero de sus manos y escribió el suyo tachando el de él, luego se fueron burlándose. La humillación era algo terrible, pero eso no tenía importancia muy pronto vería a esas chicas detrás de él lambiendo le los pies por ser aceptadas en su vínculo, claro cuando fuera popular.

Tacho las inscripciones de porrista de su agenda y se dirigió a hacer lo segundo, buscar su casillero. Ojala este año le tocara al lado de Endo, eso era lo que más quería. Llego a la lista y busco su apellido por orden de lista, "Hiroto Kiyama locker 7"

-_siete, es un numero se suerte_- se decía a si mismo lo anoto y después busco el de Endo, se dio cuenta que quedaba al otro lado del edificio, se dio ánimos interiormente y se fue en busca del suyo. Mientras caminaba vio como un montón de gente se juntaba como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida a una estrella, y hay lo vio, era Endo, quien entraba, al igual que Natsumi todos querían verlo y saludarlo, él lo intento pero cada vez que se acercaba era lanzado asía atrás, y así sucesivamente hasta que cayó al suelo y veía como se alejaba por el corredor.

Así en su primer día Hiroto se vio así mismo ocupando el mismo lugar: en el exterior mirando hacia adentro...

Bueno que dice ls gusto, si les gusto diganme para seguir escibiendo si no lo dejare hasta aqui y blah blah blah

¿Rewis?


	2. cap 2 Morirse por ser popular

Bueno aqui el segundo cap de Ghost Boy le agradezco los rewies a **Fubuki-kazesenko **y a** Mizuki-chan-18 **dedicado a ustedes

perdon por la falta de ortografia n_nU

y sin mas los dejo, pero les digo apenas y empesamos con platicas q para rematar son tan "creativas", asi q un consejo nunca escriban con sueño y con un hermano chismoso q sabe que lees yaoi y que te molesta siempre por eso, es horrible se los juro...

**Declaimer : Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level-5 y como todo el mundo dice ¿quien demonios es?**

**Cap 2: Morirse por ser popular**

_En el mundo yo era una persona,_

_pero anhelaba ser el mundo para una persona..._

Sono el timbre, y la multitud q rodeaba a Endo se fue dispersando, todos los alumnos de Raimon se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, ya lo único q se podía oir era el eco metalico de los lockers.

A pesar de todo Hiroto se volvió a dar animos internamente, después de todo el dia acababa de empesar y el debía ser optimista. Su primera clase era física con la maestra Hitomiko, y Endo y Natsumi, para que negarlo. Para Hiroto la clase de física seria como animal planet, podría estudiar el comportamiento de todos los chicos populares y lanzarse a la casa de Endo.

Al entrar Hiroto pudo ver como todos ocupaban sus asientos favoritos, y que solo quedaban 2 asientos disponibles justo detrás de Natsumi y los Fubuki, suposo que uno de esos asientos vacios seria para Endo asi que corrió (retóricamente, es asi?) a sentarse. Al llegar pudo escuchar como Natsumi hablaba de lo "bien" que la había pasado, no le interesaba saber que se habia operado la nariz (xD), asi que empeso a contar cabezas y ni rastro de Endo, cuando de repente llego la maestra, todos se acomodaron y pusieron atención a lo que Hitomiko escribia "ATRACCION Y MAGNETISMO", bien grande en todo el tablero y empesoa hablar

-Buenos días a todos, soy la maestra Hitomiko- decía la bru,digo maestra-Todos cuentan con un conocimiento básico de biología, química y una que otra materia de esta área, si no no estarían aquí ¿verdad?- decía con un poco de sarcasmo-asi que el primer tema que veremos este año será…atracción y magnetismo, las leyes de la atracción.

Y mientras hitomiko seguía con su platica sobre el "magnetismo", si supiera ella que tanto sabia Hiroto de eso (N/A: huy si si supiera u.u), él empeso a divagar sobre porque Endo aun no llegaba cuando escucho algo que le intereso

-Y como simpre eh creido que la mejor forma de estudiar es en grupo, formaran parejas de ahora en adelante, pero elijan bien porque la que escojan hoy será la de ahora en adelante-

En ese momento Hiroto movio su cabeza de un lado para otro, para buscar a alguien, pero se dio cuenta de que el era el único que hacia falta, ya que Natsumi para no quedarse sola arrastro a Atsuya a su lado y Shiro alcanzo a agarrar al chico mas guapo que quedaba sobrando (adivinen quien, Goenji XD), entonces ya se veía de nuevo hay solo sin nadie, después de todo era el chico raro asi que no importaba mucho, cuando de repente vio a algo que le levanto el animo…

-jejejeje, perdón creo que llegue tarde- era Endo quien acababa de entrar rascándose la nuca y pidiendo disculpas a la maestra

-esta bien solo por ser la primera vez te lo dejare pasar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, y por llegar tarde te presento a tu nuevo compañero- decía esto mientras se acercaba a Hiroto con Endo en brazo (?)- de ahora en adelante el será tu pareja para física- decía esto con una media sonrisa, que mejor castigo que ese (N/A: siendo asi yo también quiero que me castiguen *¬*)

-pero no puede hacer eso yo solo llegue tarde- decía Endo tratando de convencer a Hitomiko

-Endo, déjame decirte algo, necesitas aprobar física este semestre, sino se te suspenderá como capitán del equipo de futbol y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Endo se notaba un poco preocupado, Hiroto vio esto como una gran oportunidad y como si fuera un robot, con una linda sonrisa dijo:

-Me gusta la física

Hitomiko y Endo lo miraron raro y luego volvieron al tema

-Ya te eh avisado, tu veras que es lo que decides- y se fue asia su puesto, en eso Endose volteo y mirando a Hiroto le pregunta

-¿realmente eres bueno en física?-Hiroto responde con un asentimiento de cabeza- esteeeee…-

-…Hiroto- contesto con amabilidad, apuntándose con el dedo a el mismo

-Necesito ayuda y ya que eres lista para esto…

-Gracias

-¿podrias ayudarme?, o mejor dio estarías interesada en bueno, ya sabes, darme unas clases o algo?

Hiroto no podía creerlo, le estaba pidiendo a él que fuera su tutor, iba a responder inmediatamente con un gran si, cuando Natsumi con un Fubuki a cada lado se acerco a ellos y le pregunto

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Natsumi enojada a E ndo

-Se acabo el tiempo- le advirtió Fubuki Atsuya, mientras se ponía en frente de el tapándole la vista y sacándolo de la conversación.

De todas formas, Hiroto se quedo allí y empeso a echarse ositos de gomas a la boca, mientras recogia sus cosas. Habia decidido quedarse esperando para responderle a Endo.

-estaba tan preeeeocupada- dijo Natsumi con tono mimoso. Que Natsumi se preocupara por otra persona, incluido Endo, era tan ridículo que los Fubuki tuvieron que morderse el labio para no reírse

-Aunque no suficiente como para esperarme- le respondio Endo, contratacando

-No creiste que te iba a esperar toda la vida ¿o si?- respondio Natsumi con egoísmo. Y se podía ver que estaba loca, si se hubiese tratado de Hiroto lo esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario.

-¿para siempre?, te dije que me esperaras un rato

- asi, pues no recibi tu mensaje…

-mensaje?, si es asi ¿Cómo sabes que te envie un mensaje?

Natsumi se estaba undiendo asi que para despistarlo (N/A: cosa que todos aquí sabemos que es muuuuyyyy difícil tratándose de endo u.u) empeso a inventarse una escusa- es que el celular lo tengo en el bolso y el bolsolo deje…

-Justo aquí- una voz interrumpio la conversasion mas "interesante" de este capitulo (N/A:que mala soy escribiendo -.-, y para las que se pregunten, Hiro sigue hay, el pobre se va a morir del aburrimiento XD). Natsumi se giro hacia quel sonido tan familiar e inoportuno y vio a un chico con un aspecto muy afeminado que sostenia su bolso como si fuera radiactivo. Puso sus ojos en blanco y se dirigio a la puerta

-¡ te he dicho mil veces que no toques mis cosas!- le decía Natsumi en un susurro audible

-lo dejaste en el auto de mi tio y no quería que te diera el síndrome de abstenencia de mensajes, Dios nos libre- dijo el asexuado- además yase lo difícil que es pasar un dia entero sin tu relleno labial

-¡Yo no uso relleno!- le gritaba Natsumi

Hiroto estaba tan impactado, tanto por la forma en la que el chico le respondia, y por el modo de vestir. Ya que usaba unos jeans super apretados con una camisa un poco ajustada a su bien formada cintura, con un hermoso cabello largo atado en una coleta, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era una chica, todos menos los que supieran quien era realmente. Se trataba de Kazemaru Ichirouta, el único chico que había aceptado públicamente que era gay, el primo de Natsumi.

Natsumi le quito el bolso y saco un sostén con relleno (?) y se lo tiro-toma te lo regalo, para que puedas fingir que tienes tetas-

Los Fubuki estallaron a risas mientras Endo negaba con la caneza como diciendo "aquí vamos de nuevo"

-gracias querida prima, pero si l tomo yo, luego tu no tendras que ponerte y no quiero que todos se den cuenta de que eres plana- le respondio Kazemaru con una sonrisa falsa.

Hiroto no se creía la audacia de Kazemaru, se quedeo mirándolo fiamente hasta que este le devolvió la mirada

-¿y tu que me miras?- se giro y después poso su mirada sobre el hombro y le dio una mirada llena de rencor a Hiroto y después de marcho. El pobre solo quedo paralizado, después de todo nunca se espro una reacción como estas departe de alguien como el.

-Estoy pensando en cambiar el tono de mi vestido-esto si le intersaba a Hiroto, quien seguía comiendo ositos de goma. En ese momento sono el timbre y todos se apresuraron a salir, Hiroto vio como su oportunidad de hablar con Endo se desvanecia mientras que este se alejaba a la salida, cuando de repente Hitomiko le hablo a Endo

-Endo no te olvides- él la miro con cara rara-tienes que aprobar todas las materias- y con un libro de física que llevaba en mano, señalo a Hiroto y enseguida Endo capto la indirecta. Y se giro asi Hiroto

-me ayudaras?- le pregunto mientras era arrastrado por Natsumi y su pandilla.

Entonces se escho un ultimo osito de goma a la boca y al momento en que le iba a responder, empeso a caminar a toda prisa y se atraganto…con el osito de goma (N/A: O_O).

Sintió como se empesaba a ahogar y trato de llamar la atención de Endo moviendo el brazo para que le ayudara, este lo tomo como una despedida y también agito el suyo, para despedirse claro, y se marcho…

Entonces Hiroto salio a correr asia donde el, ni siquiera un osito de goma podría detenerlo y cuando ya iba a salir el osito de su graganta y también saldría ella del aula, Natsumi hiso su buena acción del dia y le cerro la puerta en la cara. Esto hizo que el osito se penetrara mas en la traquea y ya no había modo de sacarlo.

Empesaba a ahogarse y no encontraba la forma de sacar ese maldito osito de goma, entonces hiso lo mas estúpido que se le ocurriera… pegarse al vidrio que tiene la puerta y dejarse caer poco a poco mientras veía a lo lejos como Endo pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de Natsumi.

Poco a poco sintió como empesaba a ver oscuro y ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta caer al suelo, donde ya había dejado de respirar…

que tal les parecio, alguna sugerencia, un rewiev alguien amenasandome por matar a hiro-chan... (¿?)


	3. cap 3 Despertar

Por fin... la conti perdon por la tardansa pero estaba en bimestrales y me dejaron seca... en fin este cap esta dedicado a **Eli 23, featheredmoonwings, Ichimaru-kun, Fubuki-kazesenko Eiji Kikumaru y MizuKi-chan-18**... me encanta sus reviews n_n

Bueno sin mas los dejos, espero que l disfruten

**declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertence y blha blha**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

cap 2: Despertar

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

-.-.-.-.-.

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin_  
_No puedes simplemente dejarme_  
_Respira en mí y hazme real_  
_Tráeme a la vida_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La luz de las bombillas brillaban un poco más de costumbre, haciendo que Hiroto se removiera abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirara a todos los lados antes de decidir pararse. Al darse cuenta de que seguía en el salón de física decidió pararse sentándose en el piso, había sido olvidado otra vez, pues se encontraba solo como de costumbre.

Al sentarse vio algo en el suelo, un osito de goma color rojo, lo tomo y lo miro con furia, como si ese osito hubiera hecho la peor maldad del mundo y a decir verdad, no era del todo falso

-estúpido osito-le decía Hiroto con ira-por tu culpa no pude hablar con Endo-ahora lo decía con tristeza (**N/A: **bipolar ¬¬)

Pero era muy raro por más de que tuviera ese osito de goma en las manos todavía podía sentirlo en su garganta, decidió no darle tanta importancia y mejor salir después de todo el día apenas está empezando y todavía tenía un montón de clases.

Dejo el osito en el bote de basura y salió, al salir pudo ver que no había nadie por los pasillos, debía de ser muy tarde así que empezó a caminar en busca de su próxima clase hasta que oyó por los altavoces:

-Señor Hiroto Kiyama preséntese en la sala 333

Hiroto solo pudo suspirar, ahora para que lo necesitaban?, lo que sea que fuera ojala fuera rápido, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que empezó a caminar no sabía hacia donde se dirigía pues jamás había escuchado hablar de esa sala, se dejó guiar como si inconscientemente supiera el camino hasta llegar a una puerta que jamás había visto, decidió entrar. Al entrar pudo ver unas escaleras que probablemente llevaba al sótano, empezó a bajarlas y si no estuviera tan concentrado en sus planes con Endo hubiera notado que ese lugar era horrible, las paredes no tenían pintura y estaban deterioradas, además de que pareciera que jamás hubieran pasado una escoba, ya que realmente estaba sucio…

Al terminar de bajar encontró otra puerta y toco, adentro se escuchó un pase, así que prosiguió a entrar. Adentro era muy distinto a las escaleras, era un cuarto blanco no muy pequeño, parecido a una sala de espera, con un escritorio a una esquina y 4 sillas a un lado.

Se dirigió a la secretaria que se encontraba hay

-hola, disculpe doy Hiroto, me llamaron por los altavoces

-señor Kiyama, si lo estábamos esperando por favor llene estas planillas y espere

Hiroto recibió las hojas y cuando se iba a sentar noto algo que no había visto antes, en una de esas 4 sillas se encontraba un muchacho de cabello verde atado en una coleta de ojos negros, que miraba hacia el piso –_debe de ser nuevo-_pensó Hiroto y sabiendo lo horrible que es no conocer a nadie decidió sentarse a su lado y saludar.

-Hola soy Hiroto, mucho gusto- le decía mientras le extendía su brazo. El chico lo ignoro y no dijo nada se quedó mirando al suelo como lo estaba haciendo antes.

-_Genial, hasta los chicos nuevos me ignoran-_pensó Kiyama y decidió empezar a llenar las hojas

-Oh ya veo, tal vez por fin decidieron dejarme entrar en clases avanzadas- lo dijo en voz alta a ver si el chico de al lado se dignaba al menos a mirarle pero nada. Decidió ya no darle importancia y empezar a llenar los espacios, aunque habían preguntas muy raras, como por ejemplo ¿Es usted donador de órganos?, digamos que Hiroto solo abrió sus ojos y escribió no (**N/A:** si a mí también me preguntaran lo mismo para ir a clases avanzadas aria lo mismo u.u), y así siguió respondiendo, dejaba algunas preguntas en blanco por lo raras que llegaban a ser, hasta que llego a la más rara

-…Causa de la muerte…?-leyó en un murmullo- pero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esta?- decidió dejarla en blanco y fue a entregar las hojas. La secretaria las reviso y le entrego una especia de manilla con su nombre y le pidió que la siguiera.

Entraron por una puerta a un lugar muy raro, como esos en donde te llevan a reconoces un cadáver. Vio que la secretaria jalaba una especie de puerta y ahí se encontraba su cuerpo inerte y más pálido de lo normal

-Este es tu cuerpo?

Hiroto no supo que decir ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, primero pensó que era una broma, así que decidió tocar el "cuerpo falso", pero al tocarlo pudo sentir que estaba frio y que era… real

-aaaahhhhhh- se echó hacia atrás y tropezó con una mesa con ruedas, la cual hiso que se moviera bruscamente y diera contra otra que se voltio y mando a volar un cuchillo (?)Directo al pecho de Hiroto.

Él solo cerró los ojos y espero a que sucediera algo, pero en realidad no pasó nada, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver que estaba bien. El cuchillo lo había atravesado, no podía creerlo, de pronto apareció el chico de cabello verde por la puerta que había cruzado antes y lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras que la secretaria hablaba

-Hiroto Kiyama, edad 17 años, hora 8.30 am, causa de la muerte…. Un osito de goma

Muerte? Había oído bien… el chico de cabellos verdes se le acercó y le dijo

-hola, me llamo Ryujji Midorikawa, y tu estas…

-NO LO DIGAS!- Le suplicaba a gritos Hiroto

-…muerto

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que él deseaba, sus sueños y esperanzas ya no valían nada…

-NNNNNOOOOOO (**N/A: **que original xDDD)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno que tal les parecio, creo que este tiene segunda parte no se... no estoy segura

porcierto necesito que me ayuden, necsito mmas personajes para la clase de muertologia, creo que ya les di avans y todo, pero quiero q me digan que personajes les gustaria que apareciera y que tipo de muete qes gustaria ue tubieran (que mala), un ejemplop para q me entiendan

Nombre: Otamura

Tipode muerte: Estaba en su clase de conducir y tenia puesto sus auriculares como de costumbre y tenia todo el volumen asi que no escucho las advertencias de su profesor y perdio el control del vehiculo, lo que hiso que se estrellaran y por cosas del destino, murio

bueno espero que me hallan entendido, o si quieren mejor diganmen el nombre de un personaje inventado por ustedes mismos y tambien el tipo de muerte

bueno nos vemos luego n_n


	4. cap 4 Muertologia

Que tal!, perdón por la tardanza pero es que me dio flojera XDDD

Pero no importa por no haber escrito desde hace rato (10 dias) les traigo este cap. súper mega largo, la verdad es que es el más largo que haya escrito (de pronto y hasta se aburran, ya los advertí eh)

Grax a todos por sus review, me ayudaron mucho n_n

Bueno dedicatorias a (resonante de tambores)…

**A MI MAMÁ, **que me dejo en la casa sola con mis 2 hermanitos menores durmiendo y con mi otro hermano entretenido en la compu de mesa, y que hoy llega a las 3 de la mañana así que será una buena noche para mi (viva!)

**Declaimer**: Inazuma eleven no me pertence… ah que lastima u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 4: Muertologia**

**Nunca pienses que te puede pasar a ti**

**Porque puerde que realmente un dia…**

**Suceda…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroto salió a correr de aquel lugar tan espeluznante, pero siempre que doblaba, se encontraba a ese extraño chico llamado Midorikawa preguntándole "¿a dónde vas?", trato de no prestarle atención pero como no hacerlo si siempre estaba ahí!

Decidió parar rendido a recuperar algo de aire y otra vez enfrente de él estaba aquel chico

-a donde pretendes ir?

-a cualquier lugar que no sea esté- le respondió con brusquedad

-pero todavía es muy temprano para ir a los dormitorios?

-_dormitorios? _–pensó extrañado

-sí, no era ese el lugar al que querías ir?-pregunto intrigado Midorikawa

-ah pues no…-respondió un poco alterado, acaso él había leído sus pensamientos?

-bueno entonces muévete y vamos a clases

-clases?

-sí y apresúrate que a decir verdad, ya vamos tarde

Hiroto empezó a seguirlo, un poco extrañado a ver recapitulemos, se había levantado, arreglado de la mejor manera posible, llegado al instituto, humillado cruelmente, había hablado con Endo y después había muerto, si eso era todo lo que había pasado y ahora para rematar ¿tenía que ir a clases?, parece que el mas allá seguía siendo una tortura

-eso crees?-le dijo Midorikawa

-Acaso estás leyendo mis pensamientos-le dijo Hiroto- porque realmente me estas asustando…

-jejeje, lo siento- se disculpó Midorikawa

Hiroto iba a decir algo, cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-Por favor, los que van a ir al funeral del alumno Hiroto Kiyama, por favor salir de clases y embarcarse en los autobuses- había escuchado bien?, su funeral?. Se asomó por la ventana para ver cuanta gente iría y lo que vio lo dejo muy emocionado, más de la mitad del instituto estaba ahí y Natsumi junto con los Fubuki estaba llorando, ¡llorando!. Pero su emoción no duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los chicos que estaban hay, solo tomaban lo del funeral como excusa para salir temprano de clase, y más le dolió fue ver que Natsumi solo estaba hay robando cámara con el diario escolar diciendo cosas como"esa pude a ver sido yo, jamás imagine que un osito de goma pudiera hacer eso ahora me cuidare más" y los Fubuki apoyándola con un "es verdad".

Ah… su vida siempre había sido un asco, además de que nadie en el colegio sabía su nombre, y para que mentir, nadie jamás lo recordaría…

-apresúrate-le apuraba Midorikawa- llegaremos tarde a clases

-si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien Ichirouta, quiero que hagas un reportaje de esto

-pero si yo no soy periodista-trataba de defenderse Kazem aru

-no me importa, quieres subir la nota ¿verdad?-le decía su profesor de literatura

-sí, pero…

-pero nada-le corto antes de que pudiera reclamar- deberás hacer un reportaje de la muerte de este chico, y lo quiero para hoy mismo, encontraras todo lo que necesitas en la computadora y allí hay unas cuantas fotografías, que tengas suerte- salió azotando la puerta

-hm… ese viejo calvo que se cree-murmuraba para sí mismo mientras tomaba las fotografías y las revisaba- hay no pero si es el chico que trate mal esta mañana!-decía alarmado- demonios no debí haberle echo eso, le escribiré la mejor nota que pueda hacer, aunque no lo conozca- empezó a buscar en la computadora y a mirar las fotos pero no encontró nada- ni una sola persona fue a su funeral-lo decía con lastima- pero como rayos voy a escribir algo!-ahora lo decía con frustración-bueno no importa, me las ingeniare- y así empezó a trabajar en su nota, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo rayos la haría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya llegamos – decía un feliz Midorikawa

-es aquí?- decía algo sorprendido Hiroto, pues él nunca había visto ese salón antes

-así es- le respondió el otro-ven-lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la puerta, en ese momento Hiroto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al decir verdad él nunca había tenido un contacto de esa manera con alguien y para qué negarlo el chico con quien estaba era muy lindo (**N/A: **demasiado debería decir u/u)

Midorikawa giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, vio como una luz salía de esta y de repente Riujji le solto la mano y entro, vio como era tragado por esa luz y luego como su mano sobresalia y lo invitaba a pasar, trago saliva y se armó de valor y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente entro…

-bienvenido, te estábamos esperando-le hablaron- tranquilo ya puedes abrir los ojos

Hiroto abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con muchos jóvenes tal y como el, que lo miraban de arriba abajo, atrás vio un asiento vacío y a Midorikawa sentado al lado indicándole que se sentara allí, era como si ese asiento fuera para el

-soy Hibiki, y de ahora en adelante seré tu maestro de muerto-logia, por favor preséntate

-Soy Hiroto Kiyama, mucho gusto

-hola Hiroto-todos respondieron al unisón

-por favor pasa y siéntate-le pedía Hibiki

-hi-entro despacio, habían muchos chicos y se veían raros… se sentó al lado de Midorikawa y escucho como su ahora maestro empezaba a hablar

-muy bien chicos, ya que Hiroto es nuevo, pondremos el video para empezar de una manera sencilla a explicarle que hace aquí

-otra vez-dijeron todos fastidiados

-sí, otra vez, por favor señor Otamura, ponga el video

-claro-respondió el chico

Se apagaron las luces y el video empezó a reproducirse con un 3…2…1…0, tal y como las películas antiguas, realmente no estaba muy interesado en mirar la dichosa película asique se puso a mirar a todos y se dio cuenta de que tenían una tira tal y como la suya, decidió preguntarle a Midorikawa, volteo y estaba a punto de decirle cuando

-ellos también están muertos- le dijo este- quieres que te diga cómo?

Ok ahora si estaba asustado, enserio podía leerle la mente?. Asintió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Midorikawa se apresuró a proseguir

-muy bien mira te diré algunos, como a ver…-no sabía por dónde empezar-a ya se!, ves a esa chica de cabello azul?

-si la veo-le respondía en murmullos

-se llama Ulvida, Estaba entrenando en el gimnasio mientras escuchaba música y cuando iba a trabajar con las pesas (esas que son de cuando uno se acuesta, las grandes) puso unas muy pesadas, y al acostarse en la 'camilla' al agarrar la pesa se le cayó un auricular, y al no darse cuenta que tenía la pesa en la mano se lo fue a poner de nuevo, soltando la pesa que le cayó en el pecho asfixiándola, por eso es más pálida que tu

-oh eso debió doler…-decía con algo de impresión Hiroto

-si créeme-le respondi la chica

-ah…- no supo que mas decir

-y ves a aquel chico de castaño oscuro-Hiroto asintió- su nombre es Spe, murió mientras surfeaba ya que una ola lo tumbo y se golpeó con un coral por lo cual se desangro la cabeza, por eso usa gorra, para tapar su cabeza abierta

-ah…-lo decía con un poco de impresión

-te digo otro a ver, ese chico con los auriculares, se llama Otamura, estaba en su clase de conducir y tenía puesto sus auriculares como de costumbre, tenía todo el volumen así que no escucho las advertencias de su profesor y perdió el control del vehículo, lo que hiso que se estrellaran y por cosas del destino, murió, te digo otro?

-no gracias dejémoslo hasta aquí-le decía Hiroto ya traumatizado, porque a decir verdad sus compañeros avían tenido unas muy malas experiencias

-si ya Midorikawa, cállate-le decía un chico de rastras que se sentaba más al frente

-lo siento-susurro Midorikawa apenado, a Hiroto que no le gustó mucho se puso a pensar "_a este que le pasa_"

-me pasa que deberías poner atención a la película idiota

-ah ya dejen de leer mi mente que me atormentan!-lo dijo muy alto, que el profesor volteo a verlo

-Por favor, Hiroto, Kido no peleen pónganle atención a la película

-lo sentimos sensei -dijeron los 2 a la vez, Kido volteo a verlo por encima del hombro con una mirada asesina como la que le mando Kazemaru esa mañana y se voltio a seguir viendo la película. Hiroto que no quería más peleas se puso a prestarle atención a la película y solo alcanzo a oír "para graduarse, debemos dejar de ser egoístas y trabajar en equipo". En ese momento se acabó y Otamura se levantó a prender la luz

-muy bien Hiroto-hablo Hibiki-te daré este libro para que practiques, como llegaste hasta ahora solo te diré que tus compañeros van más adelantados así que por favor espero que estudies-Hiroto tomo le libro y leyó la portada

-_Guía del muerto perfecto, que raro nombre_-pensó

-si lo sé- le dijo como si nada Midorikawa

-Por un demonio dejen de leer mi mente!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonó la campana de descanso, los pocos estudiantes que no fueron al funeral de Hiroto salieron a su receso, y claro entre esos estudiantes se encontraban los de la clase de muerto-logia quienes entraron a la cafetería como si nada

-Los muertos también comen?-le pregunto Hiroto a su nuevo amigo

-sí, no es genial!- le decía muy emocionado Midorikawa

-ah… claro-le respondió aun no entendiendo su emoción

-vamos-lo jalo del brazo pero la hacerlo izo que Hiroto se tropezara y se fuera de frente con un alumno vivo

-no espera!- Hiroto lo atravesó como si nada y el pobre chico solo empalideció y solto su cacerola, Salió a correr todo asustado mientras que todo el alumnado de Raimon se reí de él

-estas loco!-le reprendía Midorikawa-no podemos hacer eso, puede que ellos no nos vean pero si pueden sentirnos ten más cuidado la próxima vez

-pero si fue culpa tuya-trato de defenderse

-así como no, y los helados hablan (?), ven mejor vamos que se acaba la comida

Hiroto lo miro con una gota, como se iba a acabar si había un montón, bueno el también debía aprovechar así que fue a tomar una charola y se quedó de piedra al ver todo lo que Midorikawa llevaba- vas a comerte todo eso?

-si por?-le dijo el otro como si nada

-no, por nada tu solo sigue-empezaron a avanzar hasta que se estrellaron con una chica

-oye ten cuidado, acaso tramas algo contra mí, piensas matarme, dime!

-no tranquila solo choque contigo-le respondió algo nervioso, al parecer a esa chica le faltaba un tornillo

-te estaré vigilando-vio cómo se alejaba

-se llama Touko Zaizen, murió cuando estaba con su padre, era una de sus guarda espaldas y al momento de escuchar que un francotirador lo iba a matar lo empujó velozmente y los disparos que iban asía él le dieron a ella, fueron como 10 (**N/A:** pobre, enserio O_O)

-ah, eso explica porque le escurre sangre por toda la chaqueta- decía Hiroto como tratando de ponerle algo divertido al hecho de morir de esa manera

-jajaja, lo notaste, bueno eso ya no importa, mejor vamos que se enfría la comida- se sentaron en una mesa especial para ellos y empezaron a platicar, Hiroto no ponía mucha atención, desde hace rato estaba buscando a Endo con la mirada, pero no lo hallaba, tal vez no debía verlo… aun

-estas sillas están ocupada -preguntaron 2 chicos, uno de test morena con cabello rosa y el otro más bajo de cabello castaño claro

-no pasen, Hiroto, ellos son Tsunami y Tachimukai-les dijo Midorikawa invitándolos a pasar

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsunami y él es Tachimukai- se presentó mientras se sentaban los 2

-hola- respondió Hiroto- y ellos como murieron- susurro Hiroto de manera que solo Midorikawa oyera

-Tsunami murió mientras estaba en el mar, estaba en una competencia la cual gano y al ir saliendo una manda raya lo pico y Tachimukai murió por culpa de unos chicos, fue a una fiesta en la cual lo emborracharon y se murió de sobredosis

-ah... y tu Midorikawa, como moriste?-le pregunto un poco intrigado

-pues estaba en una competencia de comida y la gane, pero morí de indigestión por las alitas de pollo, pero al menos lo hice haciendo lo que más me gusta… comiendo-lo decía con una sonrisa, y Hiroto de nuevo se sentía mal, vieran por donde vieran, su muerte había sido estúpida

-y tu como moriste- le pregunto Tachimukai, Tsunami y Midorikawa prestaron atención, ellos también querían saber

-pues…la verdad yo…ah me atragante con un osito de goma

-… -los 3 chicos se miraron entre si y luego –jajajajajajaja

-Viejo tiene que ser una broma- le decía Tsunami mientras se paraba

-eso es morir de manera estúpida-lo decía Tachimukai siguiendo al mayor

-a mí no me parece gracioso-susurro un poco enojado, en ese momento son la campana indicando el fin del receso

-jajaja, está bien perdóname-le decía Midorikawa tratando de contenerse -es que fue muy gracioso, pero ya no te enojes, mejor vamos que debemos llegar a clases- se paró y Hiroto lo siguió aunque pensándolo bien, si era gracioso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del salón de clase Midorikawa le hablo de otros chicos, como de Handa, quien había muerto cuando estaba con su amigo y este cruzo la calle justo cuando estaba pasando un camión, corrió para ayudarlo y lo empujo, infelizmente el camión lo atropello, no resistió a las lesiones y falleció. También estaba Suzuno Fuusuke, quien murio de hipotermia por quedar encerrado en un camión de helados, un caso contrario podría ser Nagumo Haruya, quien murio incendiado al tratar de salvar el gatito de su hermana cuando que do atrapo en un edificio en llamas, y un montón de chicos más que me da pereza nombrar (XD), pero uno que lo dejaba en duda era el de Yuuto Kido, del que nadie sabía cómo había llegado hay, solo sabían que había sido el primero en llegar…

-al fin, se acabó la clase-decía Midorikawa al oír el timbre

-si puede ser, pero recuerden que hoy hay una reunión en la casa, para decidir que aremos-les recordaba Handa

-una reunión?-pregunto extrañado Hiroto

-es para decidir cómo salvaremos la casa- le respondió Tachimukai

-y más vale que te aparezcas, entendiste Kiyama-le dijo muy amenazante Kido

Hiroto trago saliva, el todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse con alguien estuviera o no muerto- no le prestes atención-trato de calmarlo Midorikawa- tienes toda la tarde para hacer lo que quieras vale?- le dijo mientras que salía por la puerta con el resto de sus compañeros

-ah espera, como sabré sonde es?- le pregunto un poco asustado, pues no sabía mucho de direcciones

-todos saben cómo llegar!-le grito desapareciendo de su campo de vista

-Ah-suspiro resignado, que aria hasta el anochecer, se puso a pensar y solo algo paso por su mente "Endo".

Se fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en la salida subiendo a su auto, decidió subirse en el puesto del copiloto como siempre lo había deseado. Endo encendió el auto y puso su brazo en el asiento de al lado, para Hiroto fue como si lo pusiera alrededor suyo "oye guapetón todavía no te pases" Endo acelero y como para tratar de entablar algo, Hiroto le dijo "¿a tu casa o a la mía?". Trato de ponerle juego, pero no importaba cuanto le hablara, él no podía verle ni tampoco oírle…

Llegaron a una casa que era muy conocida para Endo, se bajó con una sonrisa y Hiroto solo pudo ver que había otro auto estacionado y ese era el de Natsumi –demonios-susurro al viento, bajo lo más rápido posible del auto y lo siguió pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar Endo le cerró la puerta en la cara- esto ya es una mala costumbre, ah-suspiro, pues era la segunda vez que le pasaba en el día- no que los fantasmas pueden atravesar cosas?-se preguntó así mismo e intentándolo conto hasta tres y salió corriendo hacia la puerta gritando el ya tan conocido "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" la atravesó-woo eso fue muy fácil- se felicitó el mismo y se fue a buscar a Endo, hasta que escucho unas voces provenientes de otra puerta. Decidió traspasarla y hay sentado estaba Endo

-Oye Natsumi

-que sucede- le respondía Natsumi desde el otro cuarto que al parecer era su closet

-escuchaste lo del chico que murio hoy en el colegio?- no puede ser Endo lo recordaba

-a quien le importa?-respondio arrogantemente

-pues a mí-escucho bien, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar-el iba a ser mi tutora de Física- ya despiértenlo, sol era por eso, vio cómo se recostaba y el decidió mirarse en el espejo, pasado un rato vio como Endo miraba asía el con los ojos abiertos como platos

-puedes verme?-le pregunto Hiroto con un poco de esperanza, se giró a verlo y vio como este corría por el lado suyo y abrazaba a Natsumi y la besaba con desespero, como si no hubiera un mañana, decidió salir de ahí corriendo, esto no le hacía bien a su lindo y muerto corazón.

Atravesó la pared y sin importarle asía donde se dirigiera, entro por otra, pero al entrar no paro y siguió de largo chocando con la bañera que había allí, y entrando de sopetón al agua

-AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se giró para ver quien gritaba, y el hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurriera en un momento como ese

-AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritar mas fuerte ()

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy (woo soné como el marranito de los loney toons)

Bueno que tal, valió la pena la espera?

A ver hagamos un concurso, alguien adivina a quien encontró en la bañare? quien me lo diga primero le decido un one-shot con la pareja que guste enserio…

Bueno espero leernos pronto (?)

Sayo-


	5. cap 5 Contacto

Hola que tal, cuanto tiempo (que va, hace tan solo 2 dias)

Quería subir la conti lo más rápido posible para hacer un anuncio y una pregunta.

1) A los que les prometí un one-shot si descubrían quien estaba en la bañera, será para las 2 primeras que respondieron: Fubuki-kazesenko y Eli 23. Les dije que era para los que respondieran correctamente y para el primero… (entonces porque pongo 2?)

2) Me gustaría decirles a las 2 chics de arriba, que me digieran de que pareja les gustaría el one-shot ¿vale?

3) Y por último, que no me pidan un SomeokaxFubuki porque les juro que me muero (no es broma u.u ) es que no me entra esa pareja ., no me gusta, no me gusta y punto.

Una aclaracion, todos tiene 17 años, con exepcion de Kazemaru que tiene 16

Bueno y sin más, a leer

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… desgraciadamente.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 4: Contacto**

Ahora no puedo vivir sin tu energía,

y quiero sentirte aquí y bien cerquita.

Tu boca el mezcal que adormece mi cordura,

se alertan los poros, se abre la piel...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE SUCEDE?- entro Endo muy preocupado casi tumbando la puerta en el proceso.

Hiroto que se encontraba tirado en la bañera salió corriendo a subirse en el inodoro (**N/A: **agradezcamos que ya estaba cerrada la tapa u.u), la cortina de la bañera se abrió y salió un Kazemaru desnudo con el cejo fruncido (*¬*), Endo solo lo vio y se sonrojo, después de todo jamás había lo había visto de… esa manera.

-Que haces tú aquí?- pregunto más que enojado Kazemaru Mirando hacia el suelo tratando de que su rabia se dispersara

-Pues escuche que gritabas y vine corriendo a ver que sucedía -respondía con un poco de temor, cuando Kazemaru estaba enojado era mejor no meterse en su camino

-no tu- le respondió mirándolo a la cara mientras que se ponía una toalla (**N/A:** ya era hora XD)- Él-dijo señalando a donde se supone debía estar Hiroto temblando como una gallina (cobarde ù.u). Endo se voltio a ver, pero se le hiso raro, pues allí no había nada…

-quien, yo?-pregunto de manera inocente Hiroto señalándose así mismo

-sí, tu- le dijo secamente Kazemaru

-disculpa Kazemaru, no quiero ser grosero, pero con quien hablas?-le pregunto un poco asustado por el comportamiento del otro

-qué?-Kazemaru no entendía-tu no lo ves, está parado allí-le seguía insistiendo

-ver que- le respondió Endo muy seriamente. Kazemaru empalideció, miro a Hiroto y vio como le sonreí de manera tranquila

-Aaahhhhh-salio corriendo del baño a la velocidad de la luz, Endo solo lo miro con una gota bajando por su nuca y se regresó al cuarto de Natsumi pensando en Kazemaru (raro?)

Hiroto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se quedó sorprendido, la persona que menos pensaba lo había visto, a él. Decidió ir a buscarlo, debía comprobar lo que había sucedido antes, asique empezó a caminar por aquella enorme casa hasta dar con una puerta de distinto color, tras paso aquella puerta, pues algo le decía que esa debía ser la habitación. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que el cuarto era enorme, tenía una cama casi matrimonial pegada a la pared, distintos posters de bandas que el jamás había escuchado, su cuarto era de color negro con detalles en blanco y una gran ventana que daba al jardín trasero, era un poco femenino para ser para un chico pero debía aceptarlo, él se acostumbraría a vivir allí.

-Kazemaru, estas aquí?-pregunto al viento

-Aléjate de mí, y como sabes mi nombre!-escucho que gritaban desde el armario

-como no saberse el nombre del primo de Natsumi Raimon, el chico que no respeta las reglas ni a nadie, además de que tampoco la respetas a ella

-o ya veo-decía Kazemaru mientras asomaba su cabeza por un lado encarando a Hiroto

-Puedes verme cierto-le pregunto, no más bien afirmo Hiroto mientras se le acercaba lentamente

-no que va, solo salí gritando medio desnudo del baño porque quería- respondió con sarcasmo-a que has venido?, viniste por la horrible nota que escribí en el periódico cierto?-le decía con u poco de temor

-nota?, ¿Cuál nota?

-esta- lo decía mientas le pasaba una copia del periódico escolar que se publicaría en la mañana. Hiroto lo temo y vio que había una fota suya con tan solo un mensaje "No muchos te recordaremos, pero los pocos que lo hagamos, lo aremos desde el corazón". Hiroto sabía que eso era una ruin mentira, después de todo, nadie lo haría jamás

-jejeje-rio- vale perdón por asustarte-se disculpaba-pero se supone que los humanos no pueden vernos

-ah ya veo-le respondía mientras salía de su escondite-oye espera, tratas de insinuar que no soy humano-le reclamaba el peli azulado

-no, no trate de decir eso-trataba de excusarse Hiroto

-pues eso espero-lo miro con el ceño fruncido, al parecer el también lo miraba de manera rara- Si no has venido para jalarme las patas (*), a que viniste entonces?-le pregunto un poco intrigado mientras comenzaba a vestirse enfrente de Hiroto

-yo vine por tu prima-le respondió como si nada

-pues si no se puede hacer nada, es la última puerta del pasillo a la derecha-le dijo con fingida pena

-no vine a llevármela al otro lado-le respondió con una gota bajando por su nuca

-ah.. Que lastima-respondió con un suspiro-entonces si tampoco viniste a eso, ¿a qué viniste?

-ah…pues yo- no tenía ganas de decirle que venía por Endo, que pensaría de el-vine porque quería conocer la casa de Natsumi, _si eso lo engañara-_pensó lo ultimo

-_que cree que me va a engañar?-_pensaba ahora Kazemaru- ok pues ya viniste, ya puedes irte

-que grosero, acabo de llegar-le respondió con un puchero

-bueno vale, pero que conste que es muy raro hablar con un fantasma, cualquiera que me viera diría que estoy loco

-pensé que no te importaba lo que digieran los demás?

-no me importa-respondió muy seguro-oye me encanta tu cabello, te molesta si te arreglo-le pregunto con un poco de emoción

-no claro que no-realmente no le importaba, seria genial recibir atención departe de otra persona.

-qué bueno, siéntate aquí, ya traigo algunas cosas- Kazemaru lo guio a una silla y se fue a su armario, cuando salió traía una especie de botiquín con maquillaje, unos cuantos trajes y unos esmaltes además de las típicas rebanadas de pepinillo (?)

-muy bien voy a empezar así que relájate-le dijo mientras le colocaba los pepinos sobre los ojos. Hiroto hizo lo que le pidió y empezó a sentirse también, no recordaba la última vez que lo habían entendido asi

-sabes-le dijo Hiroto-es raro que no me tengas miedo?

-lose-respondió el otro-a mí también se me hace raro que no me tengas miedo

Jajajaja- los 2 rieron como si fueran grandes amigos, después de todo parece que empezaban a forjar un lazo, uno que sería de mucha utilidad en un futuro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-listo termine-le decía Kazemaru retirándole los pepinillos de los ojos

-ah que bueno, por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto un poco preocupado

-las 7:30 ¿porque?- le dijo como si nada

-como que porque?, llegare tarde a la reunión-le dijo mientras saltaba de la silla- adiós, fue un gusto conocerte- le dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia la ventana pensaba atravesarla, si tan solo no se hubiera desconcentrado cuando Kazemaru le dijo "vuelve pronto" era la primera vez que alguien le pedía eso, así que en vez de atravesar la gran ventana… se chocó con ella

Cash (por favor, entiéndase como un ruido seco u.u)

Kazemaru se acercó corriendo- estas bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado

-ah… si-respondió sobándose la cabeza-jejeje error mío, ahora si me voy-le djio parándose y esta vez atravesando la ventana.

Kazemaru se acercó y lo vio alejarse- que fantasma se golpea contra una ventana?- Se preguntó mentalmente y realmente, no creo que le vayamos a dar una respuesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(*) Jalarle las patas; no se si en otros lados signifique lo mismo, pero aquí es que te asusten de noche, lo cual es raro ya que todavía hay luz del sol XD

ah un solo cap que se desarrollo en la casa del señor Raimon, bueno, y hasta aquí, porque no sé qué más escribir XD mentiras si se pero es que me llego la inspiración para escribir otra cosa uff en fin alguien me regala un review

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo-


	6. cap 6 Posesion

Holas!

Estoy yo otra vez por aquí molestando con los cap tan largos y muchas veces sin sentido de mis locos fics XDDD

Quiero dedicarle este cap a Pau-Chan Espitia, Eli 23, Fubuki-kazesenko, Eiji Kikumaru y EkAtErINnEe-Sama porque no les dio flojera mandarme un review que me hiciera reír de cierta forma (y es que hay muchas se los juro u.u)

**Declaimer: Inazuma leven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

Bueno y sin más a leer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 6: Posesion part.1**

Mis sueños eran solo

Amargas esperanzas

Jamás cruzo tu sombra

Las puertas de mi alma

En el jardín secreto

Se oculta tu mirada

Entre las Flores muertas

Mi sangre se derrama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba caminando por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, buscado los dichosos dormitorios y es que Midorikawa no le dijo donde hallarla, solo que sabría cómo encontrarla y a decir verdad sus pies se movían solos como si supieran hacia donde iban ¿raro?, no lo creo, ya le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas raras ese día, digamos que si le apareciera un payaso en monociclo tan solo usando unos shones junto con su maquillaje y su peluca y siendo perseguido por una patrulla de la policía de color rosa que dispara margaritas, ya no se le haría raro…Rio mentalmente, eso sería muy divertido

Se detuvo frente a una gran mansión, incluso más grande que la de Natsumi, pero que parecía abandonada ¿sería esa la famosa residencia?, decidió entrar atravesando la puerta pero cuidando de no quedar atascado o golpearse, ya que sería horrible hacerlo, de nuevo. Paso la puerta sin problema y se impresiono por lo que veía, el interior de la mansión no era nada parecido a su exterior y es que tenía una sensación tan agradable…

Escucho como alguien hablaba al fondo y entro a ver quién era, llego a una sala donde se encontraban todos sentados prestándole atención a Kido, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia se voltio a verlo con el cejo fruncido

-llegas tarde Kiyama-le dijo secamente-y que es lo que llevas en el cabello y en el rostro?

Hiroto se giró al espejo que tenía al lado, viendo lo que había hecho Kazemaru. Le había en churcado el pelo con lindos rizos como si de una pastora se tratara además de haberle echado un poco de rubor en sus mejillas haciéndolo ver "lindo", también tenía pintadas sus uñas de un color rosa y una manilla que decía "¡que viva la libertad!"

-Kazemaru…-susurro de manera que el solo oyera

En otro lado…

-espero que Hiroto aprenda a no volver a meterse en mi casa sin permiso…-lo decía Kazemaru entre sueños-la próxima, le maquillo todo el rostro jajajajaja-reia de una manera u tanto tenebrosa (**N/A:**XD que malo!)

Regresando a los dormitorios

-y bien Kiyama, no piensas explicarme?-le decía de manera desafiadora Kido

-ah es que yo-no sabía que decir

-Kido porque no sigues hablando sobre lo que haremos para evitar que vendan la casa y dejas a ricitos rojos en paz-Midorikawa, quien vio que su amigo no encontraba escusa decidió intervenir

-jajajajajajaja-todos los presentes rieron por el comentario de Midorikawa

-_como que ricitos rojos?-_se preguntaba mentalmente Hiroto

-está bien, todos silencio y tu Hiroto ve y siéntate y no interrumpas más- le dijo, no más bien le exigió Kido

-si…-Hiroto entro rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Midorikawa quien lo veía con una mirada desaprobadora. Hiroto lo vio y sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras se empezaba a quitar el maquillaje y trataba de alisar su cabello

-y bien como les decía…-hablo Kido-quieren vender la mansión o peor aún demolerla, debemos hacer algo para evitarlo ya que este es nuestro hogar y no tenemos otro lugar al cual ir hasta que crucemos al otro lado juntos, alguien tiene una idea

Todos los chicos de la clase de muerto-logia miraban de un lado para otro buscando quien aportara ideas, Kido que ya se había desesperado decidió "castigar" de cierta forma a Hiroto

-muy bien, como nadie sabe qué podemos hacer, porque no dejamos que Hiroto nos dé una idea…

-pero porque yo?-reclamaba el pobre

-porque llegaste tarde, quiere decirnos que estuviste planeando algo o acaso hacías otra cosa…-le preguntaba tratando de sacarle respuestas

-que no cómo crees-le respondía nerviosamente, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber que había hablado con alguien vivo

-muy bien entonces habla-le animaba Nagumo

-sí que diga algo-ahora era Ulvida quien le apoyaba

-si si que hable- todos los chicos lo animaban a hablar, pero el que diría, no tenía idea de que podían hacer, se voltio a ver a Midorikawa a ver si le ayudaba, pero cuando se giró a verlo, lo único que vio fue a Kido quien lo tapaba para evitar que el peli verde le diera ideas..

-pues yo propongo que…-_piensa Hiroto, piensa, ah ya se-_ porque asustemos a los que vengan a ver la casa, de esa manera se irán y no querrán comprarla

-que buena idea-opino Suzuno

-de esa manera nadie se acercara-hablaba Tachimukai analizando la idea de Hiroto

-yo la apoyo y tú que dices Kido?-le pregunto Tsunami, Kido solo vio con enojo a Hiroto, a él también se le había ocurrido esa idea pero no la había dicho ya que podría traerle horribles consecuencias, pero si algo así pasaba la culpa seria de Hiroto y no suya asique ¿que importaba?

-muy bien, lo haremos

-viva!- todos estaban felices y Midorikawa sonreía y le alzaba el pulgar a Hiroto en señal de victoria. Él solo sonrió y no dijo nada

-todos pueden irse a dormir, la reunión de hoy ya acabo-decía Kido mientras se retiraba

Todos lo imitaron y empezaron a irse a sus respectivos cuartos, Hiroto también se paró junto con Midorikawa quien lo acompañó hasta su habitación mientras le hablaba de cualquier estupidez. Cuando llegaron se despidió y se marchó a su respectivo cuarto mientras que Hiroto entraba, cuando entro quedo más que maravillado. Su cuarto no era tan grande como el de Kazemaru pero tenía un gran ventanal, una cama enorme de color rojo con negro, un gran armario una peinadora y un estante con libros, era una habitación un tanto seria pero muy cómoda

Se tiro en la cama, debía descansar, pero no tenía sueño así que decidió revisar su guía del muerto perfecto mirando los distintos capítulos, como atravesar muros, donde estaba cuando choco con la ventana?, leer mentes, esa si que la necesitaría, volar, eso seria genial y asi pasaba página por página hasta que llego a la última, una en la que no se había fijado antes

-…posesión…-lo dijo en susurro pero con gran emoción, necesitaba saber más sobre ese tema y tal vez así pondría en práctica lo que acababa de pasar por su mente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido y Hiroto no había podido dormir por estar concentrado leyendo lo de la posesión, todavía no lo entendía muy bien tal vez le preguntaría a el profesor Hibiki sobre ese tema, pero primero lo primero, a alistarse para su clase

Salió junto con Midorikawa hacia el instituto Raimon, cuando llegaron no pudo evitar desviar su mirada por un momento hacia el auto de Endo, quien salía de el junto con Natsumi y un fastidiado Kazemaru, se vengaría de él luego por haberlo hecho pasar esa vergüenza y porque no le gustaba el rosa (**N/A:**a mi tampoco, lo detesto u.u)

Entro a su clase y antes de que Hibiki empezará a hablar alzo su mano pidiendo permiso para hablar él

-que sucede Hiroto?-le pregunto Hibiki

-lo que sucede es que ayer estuve leyendo mi guía del muerto perfecto…

-oh ya la leíste, supongo que tienes alguna duda sobre ella

-si así es

-y que es?- le pregunto con intriga el profesor

-es sobre el capítulo de posesión

-estás loco, eso está prohibido!-lo regañaba Kido quien se sentaba más al frente volteando a encararlo

-oye no le grites!-se metió a defenderlo Midorikawa

-oblígame helado verde-lo retaba el de gogles

-ya no peleen o los castigo a los dos-intervino Hibiki, antes de que se mataran, literalmente-veras Hiroto-retomo la conversación-lo que sucede es que está prohibido para nosotros posesionarnos de las personas, ya que esta debe estar dispuesta aprestarnos su cuerpo y como no nos pueden ver ni oír es muy difícil lograrlo, además para pasar al otro lado debemos hacerlo aprendiendo a no tener contacto con los humanos…

-ah ya veo-Hiroto realmente había entendido, pero era muy terco y él lo sabía y no importaba, había maquinado un plan para ir al baile con Endo y nada ni nadie lo detendría, no importaba si tuviera que volver a armarlo durante esa clase, lo haría porque no podía esperar…

-muy bien clase, sigamos con el capítulo de hoy, será sobre cómo evitar que nos lean la mente- el plan podría esperar, el necesitaba oír esto… (**N/A:** que indeciso -.-')

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era hora del almuerzo, Midorikawa lo había invitado a comer con él, pero había rechazado esa propuesta, necesitaba poner en práctica su plan y debía hacerlo solo o metería a los dos en problemas. Había buscado a Natsumi en todos lados hasta que la encontró, estaba en su clase de conducción sentada frente al volante, junto con los Fubukis atrás y el profesor afuera hablando por teléfono

Natsumi no se especializaba por su paciencia, el profesor se estaba demorando mucho y ella necesitaba salir, voltio a mirar a los Fubukis quienes le sonrieron de una manera cómplice, se regresó a mirar al frente y rápidamente cerró la puerta del copiloto y arranco el auto, dejando al profesor por fuera y gritado que se detuviera. Adentro los 3 se reían por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-y adónde vamos primero?-pregunto Natsumi

-de compras-dijo Shiro

-que buena idea Fubuki- le apoyaba Atsuya

-muy bien, entonces vamos-les dijo- pero primero debemos salir del recinto escolar- no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, nunca la regañaban por eso, no seria la excepción en estos momentos ¿cierto?

Hiroto se subió al auto justo antes de que Natsumi cerrara la puerta, sentándose en el puesto del copiloto y al terminar de escuchar la interesante platica decidió empezar con su plan

-muy bien Natsumi, no creo que vayamos de compras hoy…-al terminar de decir esto se tiró encima del cuerpo de Natsumi y trato de apoderarse de ella.

Natsumi empezó a mover de manera brusca el carro, sentía como perdía control de su cuerpo

-Natsumi que te pasa?-le preguntaba preocupado Atsuya

-por favor detente, que me asustas-decía Shiro

-yo…no se- respondía entre cortado, pues apenas y podía hablar

Hiroto salió expulsado del cuerpo de Natsumi hacia el parabrisas, pero eso no lo detuvo, se sujetó como pudo y volvió a saltar al cuerpo de la pobre chica

Natsumi quien se había dejado de sacudir, sudaba frio y no entendía porque tenía miedo, solo escuchaba como los Fubukis se quejaban por lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que sintió otra vez como empezaba a perder el control de nuevo. Empezó a sacudir el auto de nuevo de una manera más brusca, Hiroto debía agradecer que Natsumi todavía no había salido del Instituto, o tendría graves problemas, estaban chocando con todo lo que había a su paso, por suerte solo habían botes de basura y unos cuantos conos

Volvió a salir disparado del cuerpo de Natsumi, pero ya estaba muy cerca, ese cuerpo seria suyo lo quisiera ella o no (como asi? O.o), así que decidido volvió a correr hacia el cuerpo de Natsumi y volvió a saltar sobre ella, esta vez lo lograría

Natsumi trato de frenar pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su cuerpo ya no respondía, solo veía negro

-Natsumi! Detente!- le suplicaban en coro los dos chicos de la parte trasera, Hiroto que ya tenía casi todo el control del cuerpo decidió parar, pero algo no estaba bien, no podía mover el cuerpo a su gusto, aunque Natsumi no estuviera consiente en ese momento seguía conduciendo bruscamente el auto hasta que choco con el asta de la bandera y Hiroto por tercera vez salió disparado

Los Fubukis salieron rápidamente del auto mientras que Natsumi se recuperaba de lo que acababa de ocurrir todavía sentada al volante, _por suerte no fue nada grave, _pensaba ella mientras veía desde la ventana, decidió salir y cuando ya estaba afuera el asta de la bandera se rompió cayendo encima del nuevo edificio de jardinería

-NATSUMI RAIMON, PRESENTESE EN MI OFICINA AHORA-gritaban desde los altavoces, Natsumi paso saliva y se dirigió hacia allá pensando en una muy buena excusa

Hiroto solo veía desde el suelo todo lo que había provocado, que aprendimos hoy, si te posesionas del cuerpo de alguien, por favor que sea en tierra firme

-…creo que a esto se refería Hibiki con lo de estar de acuerdo…ah-suspiro con algo de molestia, quien le prestaría su cuerpo si nadie podía oírlo ni verlo, entonces alguien cruzo por su cabeza

-…Kazemaru…-susurro al viento con una sonrisa, parece que después de todo tendrá que volver a reacomodar su plan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que tal, Les gusto?

Sinceramente no eh sabido acomodar bien los caps pruqe preste el libro desde el capitulo 3 a un amigo y no me eh podido guiar bien (y hasta ahora va por la mitad, yo lo mato ù.u)

Bueno porfin nos salimos del primer dia (viva), me gustaría que leyeran mi otro fic, para los que no lo han leído, .net/s/6889179/1/Linda_princesa, se llama ¿Linda princesa? XD no se me ocurria otro nombre

Bueno nos vemos pronto

Sayo-


	7. cap 7 Posesion Part 2

Hola!

Lose, de pronto quieran asesinarme por tardar tanto en subir la conti n_nU, pero es que estuve ocupada en otras cosas, y no encontré tiempo, además quería esperar a que mi mejor amigo (a quien todavía dudo en asesinar o no) me devolviera el libreo, pero todavía no lo ha hecho, así que me toco improvisar con este, aunque no creo que me haya quedado mal ¿verdad?

Bueno ustedes dirán al final que tal les parece ¿vale?

Agradecimientos a Pau-Chan Espitia, Yukiko-Kun, Shirou81, Elizabeth Akatsuki, .EmOgIrLaUrA. y Eli 23, por sus reviews!

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertence y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 7 Posesion part 2**

**Tan fria noche que se oculta**

**Entre mis venasn en mi alma...**

**Tu espiritu logro saciarme**

**De esta agonia que me invade**

**Mi sangre un juramento**

**Mi llanto el silencio**

**Tu alma el sendero**

**Camino al infierno**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru se encontraba sacando algunos libros de casillero, el receso iba a terminar pronto y necesitaba estar preparado. Al terminar decidió ir al baño, se estaba lavando las manos cuando sintió una gran corriente de aire fría recorrer todo su cuerpo, se giro asustado, encontrándose con el culpable de tan espantoso susto

-Hiroto…

-hola Kazemaru-le dijo como con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se acercaba al peli azulado- sabes, me gusto lo que me hiciste ayer…

-enserio?

-no-le dijo cortante mientras ponía cara seria

-no esperaba que te gustara-le decía con una sonrisa de medio lado-y que tal va tu vida en el mas allá?

-no me quejo

-ya veo… bueno me voy tengo clases-Kazemaru estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, hasta que escucho como el otro lo llamaba

-oye Kazemaru-el peli azul se giro a verlo-¿me harías un favor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Recuérdamelo, como acepte estar aquí?- era la decimotercera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a Hiroto

-porque te gustaría saber que se siente ser un fantasma-le respondía algo hastiado mientras revisaba su guía de muerto-logia

-ah si…-respondía en un murmullo Kazemaru. Nunca se imagino que el favor que le pediría Hiroto, sería que le prestase su cuerpo, al principio se negó, pero después de que este le insistiera tanto, logro convencerlo

-me da un poco de miedo esta atmosfera…-le decía Kazemaru mientras se abrazaba así mismo y es que se encontraban en el salón de química, no había nadie y todo estaba apagado, lo único que brillaba eran los tubos de ensayo con liquido dudoso

-ya déjate de tonterías-le regañaba Hiroto-ah lo encontré-lo decía con emoción-muy bien Kaze, dame tus manos-le decía mientras se le acercaba y extendía sus brazos

-no dolerá?-le preguntaba Kazemaru mientras agarraba sus manos

-no lo se…-le dijo como si nada mientras cerraba los ojos -tal vez, pero seria a ti, ya que yo estoy muerto

-jaja, que gracioso-respondía en tono sarcastico mientras imitaba al otro

-muy bien recitare el conjuro…

-de acuerdo…

-Tu y yo, nuestras almas son tres…-lo decía de una manera muy lenta, mientras sentía como empezaba a unirse con el afeminado

-yo y tu, nuestras almas son dos…-Kazemaru empezó a sentirse ahogado

-somos yo…-fue lo último que susurro Hiroto antes de que su alma se uniera con la de Kazemaru. Esta al sentir una gran opresión, abrió los ojos viendo como Hiroto entraba rápidamente en su cuerpo, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y empezó a moverse de una manera un tanto brusca hasta que salió volando de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos mientras se incorporaba lentamente, y hay enfrente suyo estaba su cuerpo…

Hiroto también abrió sus ojos lentamente, y vio a Kazemaru hay enfrente de él tirado en el suelo viéndolo con una cara de incredulidad, se miró así mismo y empezó a pasar sus manos por encima de su ropa para comprobar efectivamente que ese era el cuerpo de Kazemaru

-oye no toques!-le decía el peli azulado a Hiroto

-lo siento…-le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras apartaba sus manos y las ponía de tras de su espalda-oye, que buen trasero tienes (XD)

-QUE?- Kazemaru se paró enojado, a nadie le gusta que lo manoseen y muchos menos un fantasma-oye tú ya te dije que…espera que sucede!-en ese momento empezó a elevarse hacia el techo y luego estaba traspasándolo-oye, no espera aun no termino!-fue lo último que dijo antes de traspasar el techo

-que la pases bien!-le grito Hiroto en modo de burla mientras sonreía, era hora de poner en marcha su plan, así no fuera en el cuerpo de Natsumi, conquistaría a Endo con sus encantos, aunque fuera en el de otro chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió a clase de física, debía inscribirse para ser el tutor de Endo, estaba muy feliz, estaría con él por fin, no con muchas posibilidades, pero por algo se empieza ¿verdad?

-estas seguro de que deseas ser el tutor del señor Endo, ¿Kazemaru?

-claro, estoy completamente seguro-le sonrió, no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran así, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo ese cuerpo no era suyo

-muy bien-dijo Hitomiko-esta misma tarde empiezas como su tutor ¿de acuerdo?

-claro, por favor dígale que lo espero en el campus, debajo de las escaleras, sé que no querrá que lo vean con alguien como yo, porque usted sabe ¿no?… yo, pues

-sí, no tienes que explicármelo-le dijo Hitomiko cortando la declaración del asexuado

-qué bueno que entienda, que tenga buen día-le dijo mientras sonreía y salía de la sala. Hitomiko se extrañó, nunca había visto sonreír a ese chico…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru debía aprovechar, acababa de descubrir cómo funcionaba eso de pasar paredes y lo de volar, tenía el resto de la tarde para hacer lo que se le antojase y nadie se daría cuenta, además Hiroto estaría cumpliendo con sus deberes…

-¿por dónde empiezo?-se preguntaba así mismo, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando entro al salón de historia sino hasta que escucho como el profesor Kudo regañaba a su estudiantes-_bueno, nunca me ha caído bien…-_pensó para sí mismo mientras se posicionaba detrás de la silla y la corría hacia atrás cuando Kudo se fue a sentar. Todos se echaron a reír y Kudo se levantó enojado, Kazemaru aprovecho y empezó a lanzarle algunas cosas, Kudo mas que asustado salió corriendo del aula, pues no encontraba quien era el culpable.

Los alumnos solo se echaron a reír, Kazemaru asintió y siguió buscando a quien fastidiarle la vida, llego a los baños de chicas y vio a una brabucona (Kaze-chan, yo sé que eres gay pero entrar al baño de chicas?, mejor al de chicos ¬w¬ ), estaba molestando a unas pobres chicas, ahora que lo pensaba también le había fastidiado a él, así que entro en un cubículo, reviso las tazas y tomo con delicadeza un bello, se acercó a donde se encontraba la chica y espero a que entrara al baño, cuando lo hizo, echo el bello en la botella de jugo que había dejado la chica por fuera… (que asco XO)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había sonado la campana para salir, Endo se encontraba buscando a su tutor, lo único que le dijeron es que era Kazemaru y también donde encontrarlo, se le hizo raro que el primo de Natsumi quisiera ayudarlo, él siempre pensó que no le caía bien, ahora que se ponía a pensar, no pudo evitar recordar cuando entro al baño a auxiliar a Kazemaru, tenía muy buen cuerpo, casi como el de una chica y... Se detuvo en seco -_¡en que rayos estoy pensando!-_se reprimía mentalmente mientras golpeaba su cabeza, -_lo mejor sera seguir buscando-_

Mientras que Endo se regañaba mentalmente, Hiroto preparaba el lugar en donde se verían, saco de la mochila de Ichirouta un tipo de sabana de cuadros rojos con rayas negras (de esas que llevan cuando van de picnic), empezó a acomodarla, pero siempre que la ponía tenía que volver a quitarla, no le encontraba una buena posición así que decidió alzarla y tirarla, a ver si así tomaba una forma por sí sola, cosa que realmente sucedió…

Cuando la puso, se sentó a esperar a Endo, lo vio bajando por las escaleras y lo llamo en un susurro

-pizz… Endo-le dijo de manera que él solo oyera, Endo se voltio a mirar quien lo llamaba, buscando hasta que vio una mano que trataba de llamar su atención, se acercó y vio a Kazemaru

-hola Kazemaru-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-hola Endo-le dijo de manera seca, debía no parecer interesado

-yo, esto amm-Endo no hallaba que decir-gracias por querer ser mi tutor, yo creo que…

-Endo, no lo hago por ti-le dijo cortante-solo lo hago porque necesito notas extras ¿entiendes?

-ah...claro-el peli castaño solo bajo su mirada,-_por eso era-_, bueno que más esperaba, después de todo era familia de Natsumi

-muy bien-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. A Hiroto no le gustaba ser duro con él, pero no debía mostrarse muy interesado sino su plan no funcionaria

Los dos sacaron sus libros, empezaron a leer, Endo realmente estaba entendiendo, pero su concentración no duro mucho, ya que se puso a ver las pruebas para porrista

-y luego sumamos la hipotenusa con… Endo que ves?-le dijo curioso mientras miraba hacia donde él veía, encontrándose con los Fubukis quienes le hacían las pruebas a las chicas y chicos que deseaban entrar-sabes… yo me iba a inscribir, pero decidí no hacerlo…

-ja, no te creo- le dijo con una sonrisa Endo mientras volteaba a verlo- no serias capas-eso era un reto, pues a Hiroto le encantaban los retos, y si así conseguía la atención de Endo, lo haría…

A Endo se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, cuando vio como Kazemaru sonreía de manera orgullosa y se paraba, quien sabe a dónde- oye espera, no pensaras en…-se paró y empezó a seguirlo, tratando de detenerlo, cosa que no logro

Hiroto llego al campus con Endo siguiéndolo, se colocó en frente de los Fubukis, estos lo miraron como cosa rara, pero eso no le importó y les dijo tranquilamente

–quiero unirme

-perdón?-fue la contestación de los gemelos

quiero unirme-les repitió de forma tranquila de nuevo

-jajajajaja

-que les produce tanta risa?-se estaba enfadando y también perdiendo la paciencia

-tú no puedes porque…

-no Shiro, hay que darle la oportunidad-le corto Atsuya a Shiro-puedes intentarlo-lo dijo mientras miraba a Kazemaru/Hiroto

-Que dices?-Shiro no se creía lo que Atsuya le decía, hasta que vio como le guiñaba el ojo de manera disimulada, entendió en el instante que de esa forma podrían humillarlo-ah… si tienes razón Fubuki, posiciónate Kazemaru (?)

Hiroto sonrió, le demostraría a Endo que el si podía y Endo, Endo estaba un poco nervioso, es más su sonrisa lo demostraba

Hiroto se colocó enfrente de todos los aspirantes a porristas, espero a que pusieran la música y apenas sonó, el empezó a ser su rutina, esa que tanto había preparado (entiéndase, que sería una así de piruetas), todos estaban impresionados, y empezaron a aplaudir, los Fubukis solo miraban con frustración hasta que escucharon que detenían la música y alguien gritaba

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru se estaba divirtiendo mucho, decidió entrar a la sala de profesores, ese lugar que era prohibido para todos los alumnos, entro esperando encontrar algo emocionante, pero solo era una sala con muebles, una cafetera, una nevera y escritorios para todos los profesores. No era la gran cosa, estaba por salir hasta que escucho como uno de los profesores gritaba…

-oigan, miren es Kazemaru haciendo prueba para ser porrista-_¿qué?-_fue su único pensamiento, se acercó corriendo a la ventana para darse cuenta de que Hiroto hacia una rutina con SU cuerpo, y para rematar Natsumi acababa de llegar a ser escandalo –_mierda-_fue lo último que pensó antes de salir disparado hacia su cuerpo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Natsumi-susurro Hiroto

-ME LO VAN A EXPLICAR, O QUE?- Natsumi estaba muy enojada, ¿qué hacia su "querido" primo hay?, no tenía idea, y tal vez no quería saber, lo único que quería era que se largara y pronto

-veras Natsumi nosotros-Atsuya no sabía que decir, esa chica era imposible cuando se enojaba

-quiere unirse-fue la rápida contestación de Shiro, salvando así a su gemelo

-pues no puedes!-le grito en la cara a Kazemaru/Hiroto

Hiroto no sabía que decir, estaba quedando en ridículo y enfrente de Endo, necesitaba una idea y rápido, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que sintió como era arrojado bruscamente de ese cuerpo, viéndose en el piso y viendo como el cuerpo de Kazemaru se levantaba con el ceño fruncido

-tienes razón, no me faltan neuronas para entrar a este asco de club-le decía con gran ira Kazemaru, mientras se giraba para regresar

-primero quieres entrar y ahora te vas a largar como si nada!-le decía más que frustrada Natsumi, tenía rabia y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien-ja, pues lárgate, que además de afeminado, no sabes hacer porras!-Kazemaru se detuvo en seco, no es que le molestara el comentario de Natsumi, pero no se iba a dejar, así que se giró, miro a Natsumi a los ojos y empezó a recitar…

_Panda de idiotas_

_Es lo único que queda_

_Sin neuronas_

_Solo Zorras_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, fue un buen golpe, Natsumi y los Fubukis se pusieron a la defensiva. Atsuya salió primero

_Lárgate de una vez_

_Que no ves que no te quieren_

_Homofóbicos somos todos_

_Así que no regreses_

-ohhh-todos estaban hay chismoseando, y todos querían ver como terminaba. Kazemaru frunció el ceño y se preparó para contraatacar

_Mira quien lo dice_

_Una puta mal pagada_

_Mira quién habla_

_Atsuya de cara afeminada_

Atsuya se sorprendió de su contraataque, no tenía como responder así que Shiro le ayudo

_Largate de aquí_

_Tu chica Emo_

_Todos te tienen miedo_

_A que chico no ves con cara de celo_

Endo no se podía creer como Natsumi permitía como trataban a su primo, bueno él sabía que no se llevaban y que él no necesitaba quien lo defendiera, había demostrado hacerlo ahora mismo…

_No te tengo miedo_

_Eres igual que el otro_

_En celo nunca vivo_

_Al menos yo si produzco deseo_

Shiro no pudo sentirse más humillado por la contestación del otro, y es que lo que más le enfurecía era la linda sonrisa que poseía el otro, una de superioridad

-me toca…-susurro Natsumi mientras se ponía en frente, los incompetentes de sus amigos tal vez no pudieron, pero ella no se dejaba de nada

_Se despierta llorando,_

_Solo esta_

_Córtate las venas_

_A nadie le importara_

Kazemaru empezó a sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho, Natsumi siempre sabia como hacerlo sentir mal. Los Fubukis al darse cuenta, también corroboraron haciendo la porra con ella

_Se desilusiona_

_Buscando los motivos de su desolación_

_La consecuencia es grave,_

_Ya se desesperó_

_Lárgate de aquí_

_Tu afeminado_

_Que por eso _

_Tus padres te han abandonado_

Natsumi sonrió al ver como se le cristalizaban los ojos a Kazemaru. Endo se giro a verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, lo vio bajar la mirada y se iba a acercar, tal vez a consolarlo, cuando vio como el peli azul alzaba la mirada con determinación y empezaba a hacer porras…

_El enfermizo juego de la transformación_

_A mi prima ya corrompió_

_En una perra la volvió_

_Y con todos se revolcó_

Natsumi remplazo su sonrisa por el ceño fruncido de nuevo, vio como Kazemaru se giraba para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando la entrenador hablo

-espera Ichirouta- este se giró a mirar a la entrenadora- te gustaría entrar al equipo de porristas?-en un principio iba a decir que no, pero al ver la cara de los Fubukis y la de Natsumi, decidió darse un poco de importancia

-lo pensare-le dijo con una sonrisa a la entrenadora mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia donde debían estar sus cosas, pasando por el lado de Endo quien lo siguió con la mirada, aún estaba impresionado, ese chico sí que era interesante

Hiroto quien aún se encontraba en el piso, esta paranoico por la forma en la que Kazemaru había tratado a Natsumi, no quería que él le hubiera dejado una mala idea, pero se tranquilizó al ver como Endo no apartaba la mirada de Kazemaru, además de la propuesta de la entrenadora

-tal vez no salió como esperaba…pero salió mejor de lo que quería…-susurro de nuevo al viento, solo debía a ser que Kazemaru le siguiera prestando su cuerpo y todo estaría bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y que tal me quedo?

A mi me gusto como me quedo, pero ustedes tienen la critica

Por cierto, me encantaría invitarlos a leer un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo con una amiga aquí les dejo el link .net/s/6945796/1/Fruto_Prohibido, entiendan, tengo que hacerme publicidad XDDD

Y no siendo mas, me despido

Sayo—

PD: ¿review?


	8. cap 8 Sábado

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, dure prácticamente 2 semanas sin subir conti, pero es que tenía que hacer otras cosas ¬¬

Pero ya subí, ¿me perdonan? XDDD

Bueno grax a todos por los review, me alegran la vida n_n

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…. desgraciadamente**

Y sin más a leer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 8: Sábado**

**Acariciando lo áspero  
el sábado pide un beso  
besame, besame, besame  
da la vuelta y besame  
besame y da la vuelta.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Hiroto intentaba alcanzar a Kazemaru, hace rato no se detenía, realmente estaba furioso, ¿será por lo que hizo quizás?, no, debía ser otra cosa

-oye Kazemaru detente-se paró enfrente de él produciendo que el otro se detuviera

-¡¿se puede saber porque demonios hiciste eso?-le gritaba el peli azulado en la cara a Hiroto

-pues, yo, este…- no sabía que decirle-oye buenas rimas-cambio rápidamente el tema

-gracias, son años de estrés reprimidos-le decía con una sonrisa orgullosa Ichirouta mientras sonreía orgullosamente-pero no me cambies el tema-le espetaba mirándolo de mala manera-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntaba ya de manera más calmada

-bueno, la verdad es que a m-mi m-me g-gu..-no sabía cómo continuar, estaba muy nervioso

-a ti te gu…-le animaba a seguir Kazemaru

Hiroto lo miro a los ojos, merecía saber la verdad-¡ME GUSTA ENDO!- le grito mientras se ponía rojo, cosa rara ya que estaba muerto

-q-que?-Kazemaru no se creía lo que oía, debía admitir que Endo tenía loca a más de una chica, ¿pero también a un chico?, espera, ¡¿UN CHICO?-¿e-eres g-gay?-le preguntaba nerviosamente Kazemaru

-n-no lo mal intérpretes, solo me gusta Endo-le decía mientras agitaba sus brazos para que borrara cualquier idea errónea

Ichirouta se quedó atónito, -_conque para eso quería mi cuerpo-_pensaba enojado

-por favor no te enojes-le suplicaba el peli rojo

-enojado, yoooo, ¿tú crees?-le decía con sarcasmo

-vuélveme a prestar tu cuerpo para la fiesta, y para seguirle enseñando a Endo física, así no reprobara y no lo echaran del equipo de fútbol-le decía mientras se arrodillaba y le suplicaba al asexuado chico (O_O)

-¿tanto te gusta?-le decía sorprendido

-bueno…soy patético ¿verdad?-Hiroto desvió su vista hacia el suelo, y se paró quedando frente a frente pero sin mirarlo a los ojos- yo morí y el…él ni siquiera sabía mi nombre…-lo decía en susurro con una gran tristeza

Kazemaru puso su mano en el hombro de Hiroto, este último miro la mano y luego a Kazemaru a los ojos, tenía una mirada decidida-no te preocupes, te ayudare- Hiroto sonrió, esto sería genial

-Hiroto, ¿Qué haces hablando con un vivo?-el peli rojo desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz, viendo a Midorikawa de manera asustada

-¿qué te sucede?-le pregunto algo preocupado Kazemaru

-…hay no…-susurro Hiroto mientras suspiraba pesadamente y cerraba sus ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-¿ese chico puede verte?-le preguntaba intrigado Midorikawa a Hiroto, después de que lo encontrara hablando con Ichirouta, le invento una excusa al peli azul para irse de ahí rápidamente, necesitaba convencer a Riuuji de que no le digiera a nadie, y por eso se encontraba en su habitación hablando con él

-sí, pero no le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?-le preguntaba Hiroto con ojitos de perro abandonado

-no, tranquilo para eso son los amigos-Midorikawa sonrió, haciendo sonrojar al otro quien desvió su vista para no verlo más-pero tengo una condición

-ah sí dime-se voltio a verlo encontrándose con una cara terrorífica marcada con una sonrisa tétrica y solo paso saliva más que asustado

-si te vuelves a posesionar de su cuerpo… estas más que muerto ¿entendiste?-le decía de manera lenta pero brusca. El peli rojo asintió rápidamente viendo como el otro volvió a su sonrisa habitual- que bueno es hora de la cena-se paró y salió por la puerta felizmente

-eso fue raro…-susurro el otro con algo de miedo aun-será mejor que no le cuente lo que tengo planeado para esta semana

-ah por cierto-se regresó el peli verde haciendo que el otro se tensara-el sábado vienen unos compradores a ver la casa, ja, los vamos a asustar!

-si tienes razón-le respondía Hiroto con algo de nervios

-si…-dijo el peli verde para finalmente salir

-ah…que susto-suspiro para finalmente relajarse y acostarse a dormir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

La semana paso rápidamente, seguía posesionándose del cuerpo de Ichirouta como por unas 2 veces más, Endo le hacía más caso que antes y eso lo ponía feliz. Por fin llego el tan ansiado Sábado, habían salido de los dormitorios una hora antes, la fiesta seria en la casa de Natsumi, hay se cambiaría con Kazemaru. Llego y empezó a tocar el timbre con insistencia, aunque después de un tiempo decidió atravesar la puerta, encontrándose con Kazemaru en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en su frente

-estas enfermo?-le pregunto preocupado Hiroto

-al parecer es una especie de resaca por tanta posesión, aunque solo me da a mí-le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido- no es justo

-la vida no es justa, por suerte para mí ya estoy muerto-le decía burlonamente

-jajaja, muy gracioso-le decía sarcásticamente

-sí, tengo esos dotes, ahora párate que la fiesta empieza dentro de poco-le decía Hiroto apurándolo, no quería perder tiempo

-ah…está bien-suspiro sin ganas-pero espera-le decía mientras tomaba sus manos-¿Dónde quedan los famosos dormitorios?

-tu instinto de fantasma te guiara a ellos, y no más preguntas necesito concentrarme

-si…

Hiroto entro al cuerpo de Kazemaru mientras este salía de allí, después de la primera vez, ya no necesitaba recitar nada (eso sonó mal XDD)

-muy bien-dijo Hiroto-deja que tu instinto te guie, así llegaras y por lo que más quieras no dejes que nadie te vea-le suplicaba

-de acuerdo- en ese momento sonó el timbre-me voy-Ichirouta empezó a levitar y salió por la ventana

-cómo es que estando vivo, ¿sabe controlar mejor las habilidades de un fantasma?-se preguntaba mentalmente mientras abría la puerta con una sonrisa encontrándose con los gemelos Fubuki

-hola…-saludo

-hola asexuado-saludaron estos mientras entraban como reyes por su casa

-será una noche muy larga…-suspiraba el peli rojo-todo sea por Mamoru….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Donde esta Hiroto?-preguntaba Kido desesperado

-no lo sé, jejeje- respondía Midorikawa un poco nervioso, le había a visado a su amigo que ese día asustarían a los compradores y al parecer a él se le había olvidado

-pasen por aquí-se giraron encontrándose con que ya habían llegado 2 posibles compradores, una pareja con la vendedora

-no importa, es hora de empezar-dijo Kido-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!-grito mientras él seguía a los vivos sin que estos se percataran de lo que les iba a suceder

-HAI-dijeron todos al unisón

Mientras que esto ocurría en la planta baja, Kazemaru acaba de llegar por la ventana del segundo piso y entraba directamente a la habitación de Hiroto, impresionándose por lo amplia y bien acomodada que estaba

-tenía razón, aunque no sabía que los fantasmas tuvieran instintos…-susurraba para sí mismo el peli azulado mientras se recostaba en la cama de Hiroto, vio una laptop y la abrió encontrándose con un montón de imágenes y videos, empezó a ver uno por uno, cuanto había pasado ya una media hora?, en eso estaba hasta que escucho unos ruidos abajo, ignorando lo que Kiyama le había dicho bajo dispuesto a ver qué ocurría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Abajo la pareja Ukimono estaba encantada, la casa era muy hermosa y la estaban viendo de pies a cabeza, o al menos el living que era donde se encontraban, pero la señorita Otonoshi que trataba de vendérselas se veía muy nerviosa, había escuchado malas cosas de sus amigo y en este momento tenía miedo de lo que la "casa embrujada" pudiera hacer

Sintieron como una ráfaga de aire los invadía

-vaya hace más frio aquí que afuera-decía la señora Ukimono mientras se abrazaba a su esposo

-es que no encendemos la caldera hasta que avance el otoño-intervino la señorita Otonoshi rápidamente mientras buscaba con la vista una fuente natural o una ventana rota que diera paso al viento (tal y como esta la de mi hermano ahora ¬¬)-de todas formas en esta casa siempre sucede esto, nada que una manta o un abrazo extra no pueda arreglar-sonreía nerviosamente mientras veía la pareja seguir avanzando

Ulvida aprovecho ese momento para pararse en la parte alta de las escaleras y como si estuviera vomitando expulso una especie de baba negra, muy pegajosa y asquerosa, que bajo por toda la escalera llegando a la segunda sala introduciéndose por las grietas

Cuando ingresaron a la segunda sala, empezaron a resbalarse-ya no hacen ceras como antes-decía el señor Ukimono mientras retomaba el equilibrio junto con las otras dos mujeres, después de hacerlo empezaron a admirar la segunda sala, era hermosa con una gran chimenea, el techo alto y en ladrillo, con detalles en las paredes, realmente grandioso

-ya no hacen casas como esta-decía el señor Ukimono mientras calculaba el precio de la casa remodelada al precio actual en el mercado

-si lo sé-respondía animadamente Otonashi mientras deshacía minusas de aserrín que aparecía en el suelo a cada momento, minusas que hacia Otamura, mientras que esto sucedía, la señora Ukimono estaba pasmada, ¿había visto moverse solo un poco el sofá negro? O ¿fue una mala pasada de su vista?, no lo sabía pero en ese momento los tres notaron como el cuarto se hacía más pequeño.

Touko quien estaba afuera de la casa, había movido una viga tan solo un poco haciendo que la casa se inclinara mínimamente, la señorita Otonashi para salir de ese problema rápidamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-¿cómo le dicen los chinos? ¿Feng shui?-les decía sacándolos de la sala rápidamente hacia el baño

Llegaron encontrando la cortina cerrada, la señorita Ukimono solo se imaginaba lo peor, como si alguien estuviera atrás, la pobre se estaba volviendo loca.

Kido, quien permanecía pegado a los 3 visitantes, estaba preocupado, ya debían haber salido despavorido, pero no contaba con la insistencia de la vendedora y la perseverancia de la pareja, no contaban con un plan B así que aviso a Tsunami, Tachimukai y a Spe que podían empezar con el espectáculo del baño, viendo como los tres asentían

La señorita Otonashi corrió la cortina esperando lo peor, por suerte no encontró nada, así que dio paso a la pareja para que revisaran acercándose a ver para después escuchar un ruido y luego ser empapados por lodo asquerosamente hediondo que acababa de salir de la tubería de la bañera, dejándolos embarrados de pies a cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta ya había dado inicio, debía admitir que se la estaba pasando genial con todas esas chicas, además los gemelos habían parecido olvidarse de todo y ahora lo trataban como a uno de los suyos, bueno más bien a Kazemaru, pero eso no importaba realmente

-y ya saben con quién va a ser el beso?-pregunto una de las chicas

-¿beso?-pregunto extrañado Hiroto, quien se encontraba haciéndole una trenza a una chica

-¿Qué no sabes qué es?-pregunto Fubuki, Hiroto/Kazemaru negó con la cabeza

-dicen que en el baile de otoño si te das un beso a media noche con el chico o chica que te gusta, estarán juntos para siempre-decía Atsuya emocionado (?)

-sí, es increíble que no lo supieras-hablaba Natsumi- aunque debe ser obvio, nadie va a invitarte a ti-se burlaba ella mientras todos empezaban a reír. A Hiroto no le importó realmente, ni siquiera la había escuchado, estaba entretenido pensando en cómo seria ese beso, y como seria tenerlo con Endo, debía añadir algo nuevo a su lista, ese beso de media noche seria suyo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

La señorita Otonashi corrió con la pareja a la cocina para que se limpiaran rogando porque esto no dañara la venta, pero la pareja se mostraba tranquila, y mientras se limpiaban admiraban la hermosa cocina, el señor Ukimono se acercó a abrir una de las puertas que tenía la cocina, con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo empezaron a salir bichos. Handa estaba expulsando bichos por todos los orificios de su cara, el señor Ukimono saco rápidamente un repelente y empezó a matarlos

-parecen termitas-decía la señora Ukimono asqueada

-las apariencias engañan-decía su esposo

La señorita Otonashi los llevo hacia el comedor-no creen que es muy espacioso y hermoso-decía está tratando de darle unos puntos positivos a la casa, pero la pareja estaba más interesada en el gran techo y la araña que colgaba de ella

-oh ya lo notaron, es realmente hermosa-decía la señorita, pero a causa de Burn y Gazell quienes se colgaron en la araña, esta empezó a moverse

-¿Por qué se mueve?-pregunto la señora Ukimono

-debe de estar vieja-respondió como si nada su esposo

-sí, es que estas arañas parecen tener vida-decía la señorita Otonashi, y no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Los tres estaban hipnotizaos en la araña, mientras sus sombras empezaban a crecer, Kido jalo más a Burn haciendo que la araña se meciera un poco más rápido, pero en ese momento Kazemaru bajo y Kido lo noto

-¿Y quién eres tú?-le pregunto Kido mientras soltaba a Burn y se dirigía hacia Kazemaru quien lo veía con miedo, pero al hacerlo Burn y Gazell perdieron el control empezando a moverse violentamente provocando que la araña se callera con ellos, los tres que estaban abajo lograron esquivarla, quedando algunos pedazos de vidrio al lado de ellos

-NO AGUANTAMOS MAS-grito la señora Ukimono

-ESTA CASA NO SERA VENDIDA HOY NI NUNCA-dijo el señor Ukimono mientras todos los que se encontraban en la casa empezaban a sonreír y a festejar, incluso Kido que en ese momento dejo escapar a Kazemaru quien se escabullo hacia su habitación

-que dice señor…-decía un poco apenada la Otonashi

-ASI COMO LO OLLE-dijo el señor-NO SERA VENDIDA, DEBE SER DEMOLIDA-en ese momento todos se quedaron serios, ¿habían oído bien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ahora sí, perdón por la tardanza, en serio, pero muchas ideas para tantas cosas no son buenas ¬¬

En fin, ¿les gusto el cap.? Espero que sí, es muy difícil escribir mientras ves comediantes de la noche XDD (un programa colombiano sobre chistes u.u)

Bueno, nos vemos pronto

Sayo-


	9. cap 9 Desesperacion

Hola!

Uff, perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero estuve llena de trabajos en el cole n_nU, diez es mas difícil de lo que parece ¬¬… Pero ya Salí a vacaciones, y aunque serán solo 3 semanas, serán las mejores de mi vida wuajajaja

Gracias por sus reviews a **YO, ****Mar 2310****, ****Fubuki-kazesenko****,****MizuKi-chan-18****, ****featheredmoonwings**** y ****Monkey D. Sebas** y por la duda de**loveyousaitoandhiroto**; si Hiroto se besa con Endo en el cuerpo de Kazemaru, cuenta como beso del pelirojo no del asexuado (Kaze: aquien llamas asexuado ù.ú shaty: a ti, ¿vez a otro por aquí? ¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 9: Desesperacion**

**Del otro lado de la ciudad****  
****llega un grito aterrador ..****  
****un grito que calcina los diarios.**

**Son el tráfico del mal****  
****y el ejército del sábado****  
****que se han instalado en el vecindario.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endo y sus amigos se encontraban en los arbustos escondidos viendo por la ventana a las chicas en sus pijamas

-disculpen la E.P.E.-dijo Goenji, todos se giraron a verlo con cara de –no-entendemos-que-mierdas-dices- Exhibición Publica de Erección-se rio por lo bajo al ver como todos los chicos se sonrojaban de la vergüenza

Natsumi se asomó por la ventana, había notado la presencia de los muchachos desde hace rato y no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad- oigan porque no vienen, no queremos que se queden tiesos-les decía provocativamente

-demasiado tarde-respondía Endo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba de reojo a Goenji quien desviaba su mirada

-vamos pasen por acá-Natsumi abrió la ventana completamente y los chicos empezaron a subir por ella, cuando estaban entrando Goenji tiro una botella la cual rodo hasta Shiro y empezó a girar

-¿Quién juega a la botella?-pregunto con sonrisa traviesa Goenji (¿?)

-qué recuerdos-exclamo Shiro-yo empiezo-dijo animadamente mientras todos se acomodaban y el giraba la botella, tocándole con Goenji, y como este juego es ley, se besaron

-muy bien te toca-dijo un chico con aspecto de no romper un plato a Hiroto/Kazemaru, el tomo con nerviosismo la botella y la giro, cayendo en un chico soso así que trato de usar la telequinesis a ver si lograba moverla para que callera en Endo y así paso…

Endo no sabía si era lo correcto, no quería besar a Kazemaru frente a su prima, tal vez en otro lado podría…esperen, ¿en otro lado si lo haría?, Endo enrojeció levemente y miro a Natsumi de reojo quien estaba que se moría de la risa

-no importa—dijo ella haciéndose la fuerte-es solo un juego-dijo restándole importancia. Endo sabía que estaba enojada y tenía dos opciones, besar a Kazemaru y aguantarse la cantaleta de Natsumi al rato o dejar hasta hay. Se decidió por la primera, no quería ser aguafiestas (si claro ¬w¬)

-yo, etto-Hiroto se sonrojo violentamente y se inclinó al mismo tiempo que Endo, todos estaban aguantando la respiración y esperando el momento, estaban a punto de besarse, sus labios ya casi rozaban, cuando Kazemaru entro por la ventana más que horrorizado

-¡HIROTO SE ACABO EL TRATO!-gritaba mientras entraba a su cuerpo, empujando a Hiroto fuera y recibiendo Kazemaru el beso-yo…ah-dijo un tanto nervioso, él no se esperaba esto-adiós-dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír por lo que acababa de ocurrir, todos excepto Endo quien estaba sorprendido por lo que había sentido con solo rosar los labios de aquel chico –_delicioso-_ era lo único que pasaba por su mente mientras en su rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa

Hiroto alzo su vista viendo como Kazemaru se alejaba, luego se giró a ver la ventana por la cual había entrado y quedo sorprendido con lo que vio -¿Kido?-pregunto con algo de temor. Efectivamente, Kido había seguido al peli azulado quien no se había dado cuenta y a lo lejos se podía ver que estaba enfadado

-¿con que quieres interactuar con los vivos?-pregunto furioso el de rastras mientras terminaba de pasar el gran ventanal-pues ahora vas a ver como interactúas con los vivos-le dijo secamente mientras enfocaba su vista en Atsuya, el cual había empezado a darle vueltas a la botella. En ese momento con telequinesis Kido lo hizo levitar unos milímetros y lo puso a girar como la botella, todos los presentes solo observaban asustados

-vaya que es buena esta mierda-susurro Goenji refiriéndose a su ponche

En cuanto Atsuya dejo de girar no se le veía muy bien, se notaba algo pálido y en eso empezó a vomitar todo lo que había comido

-uhhh-fue lo único que dijeron todos con asco

-¿no te dije que debías estar con los tuyos Hiroto?-se giró a encararlo, pero el otro estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Kido desapareció inmediatamente, regresando a los dormitorios pensando en qué hacer con Hiroto, su nueva molestia y con la casa

-creo que la fiesta termino-todos empezaron a retirarse, ese había sido el peor final que hubieran podido tener, pero era mejor dejar hasta ahí a no ser de que quisieran ver a una vaca volar por toda la sala (¿?) y Hiroto se quedó solo la final-me faltaba taaaan poco-lloro compadeciéndose de sí mismo-se acabó, estoy muerto-susurro al viento imaginándose lo que le pasaría

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru se encontraba en su habitación, se cambió rápidamente y se echó en su cama revisando que Hiroto no subiera, todavía estaba asustado pero necesitaba saber sobre aquel chico, ¿era Kido su nombre?, era lo único que había escuchado, saco su laptop y busco noticias locales, busco página tras página hasta hallar una prometedora, era de un periódico que había cerrado hace años pero decidió entrar

Tecleo en la barra del buscador lo único que sabía "Kido", inmediatamente aparecieron 3 enlaces, abrió dos y nada había sobre él, estaba dispuesto a abrir el tercero cuando escucho como Hiroto se acercaba, cerro la computadora rápidamente y se giró a encarar al peli rojo

-¿Quién es ese tal Kido?-pregunto Kazemaru

-uno de mis compañeros de muerto logia-dijo todavía triste mientras se hundía en una de las sillas-lo lamento-susurro sin ganas

-¿qué lamentas? A) ¿haber entrado al equipo de animadoras? B) ¿no haber logrado besar al novio de mi prima? O C) ¿Qué casi me ataca un loco sicópata con falta de sexo?

-creo que voy por la b…-susurro con una sonrisa de medio lado, el ultimo comentario si que le había dado gracia

Kazemaru no se creía lo que su amigo le estaba haciendo-se acabó-dijo secamente haciendo que Hiroto se girara a verlo con los ojos bien ensanchados

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto temeroso

-¡no utilizaras mi cuerpo más!-le casi grito echándolo de su habitación para cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-¿pero y que pasara con su examen?-pregunto con ilusión de que Kaze abriera la puerta y reflexionara, efectivamente la abrió, pero fue para sacarle la lengua y volvérsela a cerrar en la cara dando a entender que no le importaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroto se asomó por la ventanilla que tenía el aula de Física, vio como Endo se las llevaba mal con el examen bajo la atenta mirada de Hitomiko, en el salón se percibía la tensión, pero se podía notar que el más nervioso era Hiroto (claro para quienes lo vieran)

No soporto más y atravesó la puerta, tenía que ayudar a Endo fuera como fuera, se acercó asía él y se posiciono detrás. Intento mover su mano telepáticamente hacia la respuesta correcta, pero era tan difícil, estar así detrás de él con su mejilla prácticamente pegada a la del otro era algo muy íntimo, aun así el otro no lo pudiera sentir. Empezó a mover la mano de Endo, logrando tirar su lápiz el cual convenientemente callo bajo el escritorio de Megamane, el cerebrito

-chicos concentrados en su examen-dijo Hitomiko con el ceño fruncido observando a Endo, quien nerviosamente se sentaba de nuevo en el pupitre, Hiroto se regañó mentalmente y decidió volverlo a intentar pero esta vez con más cuidado, no se fijo en su ancha espalda, ni en sus ojos, ni en su hermoso cabello, tampoco en sus labios, delicadamente tomo la mano de Satoru con y la guio hacia las respuestas correctas mientras el tiempo se acababa

Se terminó el tiempo-dijo Hitomiko mientras se paraba de su silla y recogía todas las hojas, quitándosela también a Endo que le faltaba una respuesta, pero Hiroto no lo iba dejar ir así no más, así que tomo la mano de Endo con fuerza y la impulsa asía la hoja marcando así la última pregunta que le faltaba. Sobra decir que tanto Endo como Hitomiko estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru se encontraba en su locker, pensando en todo lo que había pasado el sábado, tal vez no debió de gritarle así a Hiroto pero él se lo busco ¿verdad?. Sintió como alguien tocaba a su lado, tratando de llamar su atención, pero decidió ignorarlo, hasta que el ruido se hizo más estruendoso, así que se giró a ver quién era espetando un seco –_púdrete-_ contra quien estuviera hay, pero lo único que vio fue una hoja con un 10 marcado con el nombre de Endo en su rostro

-Kazemaru, ¡pase!-le decía emocionado-¡ni siquiera supe como lo hice! ¡es más, parecía que todo este tiempo no hubiéramos estudiado!

-créeme, yo tampoco lo recuerdo-rodo los ojos con fastidio, para él, Endo no era la gran cosa

-¡gracias de nuevo!-se acercó y lo abrazo, provocando al otro un sonrojo-¿tienes fiebre?

-n-no-respondió como pudo, era el primer chico que asía eso así que era muy raro, giro su rostro encontrándose con que un grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol y un grupo de chicas quienes lo miraban raro- nos miran raro-susurro con la cabeza gacha

-¿y eso no es común para ti?-se sorprendió de lo que le había dicho, ¿no se supone que Endo era despistado?-oye nos vemos luego para más clases de tutoría-le dijo sonriente

-no espera…-trato de detenerlo pero solo vio cómo se alejaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás y se despedía con su mano y una sonrisa

-raro…-susurro para sí mismo mientras sonreía ligeramente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroto estaba en su clase de muerto logia tratando de concentrarse en su guía, eso siempre le había funcionado cuando tenía problemas, pero parecía no funcionar ahora

-_me siento un fracaso-_pensó para sí mismo girándose a ver a Midorikawa quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo del aula, el peli verde se giro

-te lo dije

-chismoso-le dijo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué no se hartaban de leerle la mente? (pobre desde el comienzo XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Endo se dirigía a la casa de Natsumi, o mejor dicho a la de Kazemaru. Se estaciono enfrente y entro como siempre lo hacía, sin tocar el timbre, subió las escaleras y giro a la izquierda y no a la derecha como usualmente lo hacía –_raro-_ pensó para sí mismo. Entro ignorando el cartel que decía "Prohibido el paso a los idiotas", el no pertenecía a esos así que para que prestarle atención (lo siento Endo, para mi si XD)

Empujo la puerta viendo por primera vez la habitación de Kazemaru, era increíble pero estaba oscura, solo era iluminada por unas velas aromatizantes, busco al asexuado chico con la mirada, lo encontró fijando su vista hacia el techo viendo la figura remarcada del peli azulado. Se adentró y mientras lo hacía vio un pompón en la pared clavado con un cuchillo, se acercó y lo retiro

-supongo que con esto acabas tu vida de animadora-le dijo burlonamente pero Kazemaru no lo escucho, estaba muy concentrado en su reproductor mp3 que incluso seguía el ritmo de la música con su pie. Se acercó hacia él y le empujo el hombro levemente para que le prestara atención, lográndolo pero viendo como enseguida ponía la cara pálida y se paraba como si de un resorte se tratara

-lo siento-sonrió mientras dejaba el cuchillo de lado, debía admitir que le daba un aire de sicópata

-¿Qué haces Aquí? ¿Es que acaso no leíste el cartel?-le pregunto enfadado, nadie respetaba su espacio personal

-sí, pero eso no se aplica en mi-sonrió infantilmente Endo

-_si supieras-_pensó Kazemaru con una gota bajando por su nuca (ven Kaze piensa igual que yo!)

-woo ¿Una Gibson SG?¿tocas la guitarra? No lo sabía-Endo se acercó a la cama de Kazemaru y tomo la guitarra en sus manos, acomodándosela para tocarla

-¿Por qué deberías saberlo?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-¿te importa si la toco?

-¿sabes tocar guitarra?-le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-claro, ya te lo había dicho-le dijo con una sonrisa

-ah… debí olvidarlo-respondió, tal vez se lo dijo fue a Hiroto. Endo se impresiono, por lo general las personas se aferraban a su palabras por más idiotas que fueran, pero decidió empezar a tocar "No more"

-¿vocaloid?-pregunto sorprendido Kazemaru, esa era una de sus canciones favoritas además de que para él, era la que mejor lo representaba-¿te gusta?

-si-le respondió mientras sonreía-y parece que a ti también-le dijo acertando, viendo como el otro asentía con una sonrisa- sabes… el sábado será el concierto

-¿enserio?-pregunto- ¡no lo sabía!-hizo un puchero demostrando lo adorable que era

-sí, y yo tengo dos boletos, y pues como a Natsumi no le gustan… pues, ¿irías conmigo?, ya sabes como agradecimiento por las clases de física-le dijo asegurándose de que no tuviera una idea errónea

-¿enserio?-pregunto emocionado y feliz-¡me encantaría! ¡gracias!

-¡ENDO!-los dos se sobresaltaron por semejante grito, al parecer Natsumi ya había llegado

-eh..bueno yo, me voy-Endo se paró y dejo la guitarra sobre la cama y salió del cuarto – nos vemos en las clases de Física-se giró y le sonrió-¡YA VOY!-salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta

-¡No espera!-muy tarde, Kazemaru debía encontrar el momento perfecto para decirle que no le daría más clases

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en la clase de muerto logia los chicos pasaban el tiempo, Otamura escuchaba música junto con Tsunami y Tachimukai, Ulvida limpiaba sus uñas con sus dientes, Touko se metía los dedos por los hoyos que tenía en su abdomen, Midorikawa comía helado, Spe se rascaba la costras que tenía en la cabeza y las hacia bola tirándolas hacia Haruya y Suzuno quienes mantenían los pulgares y el dedo índice arriba haciendo como una especie de cancha

-¡Gooool!-dijeron los dos al unisón con una sonrisa

Hiroto entro en ese momento, cayéndole a él la pelotita improvisada-hola-saludo tímidamente, todos lo vieron y decidieron ignorarlo, pero él no se detendría, lograría que ellos le hablaran. Se acercó a Ulvida primero

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto

-nada que te importe-se paró de su asiento y se fue a sentar con Touko

-¿oigan puedo escuchar música con ustedes?-se acercó al grupo de Tsunami, los tres chicos estuvieron tentados a responderle, pero reglas son reglas

-lo siento pasamos-respondió Otamura por todos

-a mejor vida, ¡muy tarde!-trato de sonar cómico, a los que los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la pizarra-¡PORQUE RATOS ME IGNORAN!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos

-¿quieres saber porque?-Midorikawa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él-¡¿Qué ya no deberías saberlo?

-¡todos cometemos errores!-trato de hacerlo entender

-pero no tan graves como los tuyos-le dijo secamente-entiende, estas muerto

-¡ESO ES LO QUE NO QUIERO HACER!-le grito ya desesperado-¡TODA MI VIDA EH SIDO UN FRACASADO, Y AHORA LO SOY AUN MAS!

-¡QUE ESTE MUERTO N OTE HACE UN FRECASADO!

-¡SI LO HACE, PORQUE YO COMO TODOS LOS PRESENTES FRACASAMOS AL VIVIR!

-¡NO NOS METAS EN ESTO!-Midorikawa ya estaba harto de su actitud, asi que salio por la puerta con todos menos Hiroto, quien se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que habia sucedido, sobre como el la había cagado…

-…lo siento…-susurro, pero al viento (pobrecito TT_TT)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, hasta aquí porque me dio hambre y si no lo dejo ya se van a comer mi pedazo de pastel *¬*

Jeje, que tal me quedo? Sinceramente no me gusto, pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido, tengo le tiempo para hacerlo a menos de que salga de viaje (ojala y no)

A ver, algunas preguntos

-¿esta bien Vopcaloid como grupo favorito de ambos?(esque no se me ocurrio otro)

-¿alguien me recomienda otro grupo musical para el fic?

-¿les gustaría HiroxMido?

-¿dio gracia este cap? (fue demasiado serio -.-)

-¿subiré conti en 3 días máximo? (ojala)

-¿review?

-¿adiós?

-¿ya me embobe de nuevo?(yo creo que si XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. cap 10 Concierto

Hola!

Perdón por la demora! (osea tres semanas n_nU) pero es que aunque solo tenia que leer y escribir pues cometí un pequeño error y no encontraba como arreglarlo así que me desanime con este fic y lo había dejado de lado -.-, pero esta mañana me dije –no pues a hacer conti quieras o no- y en vez de ponerme hacer tareas me puse a escribir XD

Bueno, para hacerle un honor a Inazuma eleven, ¿qué mejor que colocar las dos bandas que cantaban las openings y endings? T-pistonz y berryz koubou (bravo! XD)

Grax a **Shirou81****, ****featheredmoonwings****, ****SefiEK14****, ****Fubuki-kazesenko****, ****Mar 2310****, ****.EmOgIrLaUrA., ****amante de kazemaru XD, ****48je69**y **YO** (si ya lei el Segundo libro, solo me falta el tercero que todavia no llega)

Espero que les guste….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 10: Concierto**

**Por mis cojones voy a entrar,****  
****el puerta no lo impedira,****  
****del concierto quiero disfrutar,****  
****si no mi rabia estallara.**

**Ya me va a tocar, me acaban de tirar,****  
****no hay mas alternativas,****  
****me voy a colar.****  
****El concierto ya ha empezado, estoy acojonado,****  
****busco alguna entrada mas que aun no hayan chafado.****  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo día en la secundaria Raimon y Kazemaru no podía sentirse más nervioso, buscaba a Hiroto desesperadamente pero no lo hallaba, hace un tiempo no se veían o se hablaban y su ausencia ya era notoria, necesitaba hablar con él de algo muy importante… Endo.

Se había quedado pensando en el novio de su prima toda la noche y al parecer el chico le estaba agradando… ¿Cómo persona? Tal vez… ¿Cómo hombre?, no eso no podía ser, así que decidió ahogar sus nervios en su mp3, subiéndole todo el volumen que cualquiera que estuviera a medio pasillo reconocería su lista de reproducción

Ya llegaba a su casillero cuando encontró a Endo recostado a un lado esperándolo, decidió ignorarlo y paso directamente a abrirlo para sacar sus cosas (el locker eh?)

-hola-saludo el otro con una sonrisa ignorando el hecho de que había sido ignorado (?)-mira…-le dijo para luego buscar entre sus cosas un cd pirateado con unas cuantas canciones

-¿Berryz koubou?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido-gracias…-susurro abriendo su locker y buscando entre su selección de música un cd para el otro-toma…

-¿T-pistonz?-pregunto con emoción-Woo gracias este cd todavía no sale-le dijo con una sonrisa. No eran almas gemelas, pero al parecer los dos compartían muchas cosas en común

Ding dong (bueno la idea era dos ding pero al final salio dong XD)

-la campana…-susurro Endo-Kaze-chan nos vemos en clases de tutoría ¿si?-pregunto con una sonrisa para después salir corriendo, se le hacía tarde

-¿Kaze-chan?-pregunto sonrojándose todo lo que podía el mencionado-no espera Endo sobre las clases..-muy tarde (de nuevo), ya no estaba a la vista-ah…-suspiro cansado de nuevo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde ese día, los dos se encontraban "estudiando" física, solo que con una diferencia, sus libros estaban descansando en el suelo mientras ellos intercambiaban frases en su guitarra, o en eso se encontraban hasta que alzaron la vista encontrándose con que las chicas y chicos de la secundaria, vestían igual que el peli azulado

-que llamen a un exterminador-se atrevió a decir Kazemaru

-no le hagas caso, es que hasta ahora se dan cuenta lo genial que eres-decía Endo despreocupadamente mientras tocaba la guitarra. Kazemaru decidió dejarlo pasar, tampoco lo iba a aceptar, él odiaba a las imitadoras pero admitámoslo, a todos nos gusta ser popular…

-por cierto mira te traje esto-se giró a ver al castaño quien sacaba otro cd de la funda de su guitarra y se lo pasaba al peli azulado

-¿Cesar Franco?-pregunto impresionado-ahora si te vas acercando, me encanta su voz-decía emocionado

-uff que bueno, ah por cierto, iremos hoy al concierto ¿cierto?-le pregunto interesado por la respuesta

-claro que iremos juntos-dijo animadamente para después empezar a sonrojarse de apoco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-yo etto

-nos vemos esta noche-le dijo para luego sonreír y parase guardando sus cosas, la campana acaba de sonar y otra vez se le hacía tarde (tranquilas ya no pondré el ding dong XD)

-SI…-susurro viendo cómo se marchaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsumi no se creía lo que veía, ¿todo el mundo se había vuelto loco acaso? ¿Era una visión lo que veía? O ¿solo era una pesadilla? Salía de clase encontrándose con que todo el mundo no solamente vestía como el desabrido de su primo, sino que también se peinaban como él, ¡hasta sus dos amigos! No solo eso, le habían llegado rumores de que Endo estaba pasando tiempo con Kazemaru, ¡eso jamás!

-¡Endo!-grito cuando lo diviso en su locker sacando el cd que el peli azulado le había dado-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto desesperada quitándoselo de la mano

-un cd ¿Qué no vez?-pregunto un tanto cansado, ya sabía a qué venía su novia-solo me está dando clases de física ¿ok?

-¡pues entonces búscate otro tutor!-grito zapateando el piso con su tacón

-estás loca-dijo divertido cerrando el locker

-¡y tu estas tonto! ¡¿Cómo lo puedes preferir a él antes que a mí?-pregunto más que furiosa-escúchame Endo Mamoru…-dijo entre dientes-elije entre esto-se señaló a si misma-o esto-le dijo arrojando el cd al suelo para enseguida pisarlo y romperlo

-…-Endo se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido de manera amenazadora y solo en un susurro le dijo-…eso

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-grito para luego abofetearlo y salir directo a su clase, el pelo castaño la vio alejarse y se agacho a recoger el cd roto, debía pensar en una buena excusa, luego se alejó directo a su ultima clase. Kazemaru que pasaba por ahí en ese momento se había escondió, escuchando toda la pelea, encontrando esto como uno de los peores errores que Endo pudiera cometer, ya que con su prima era mejor no meterse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había anochecido y Kazemaru esperaba impacientemente fuera del estadio a que Endo llegara, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa blanca de manga larga y por encima una chaqueta negra sin mangas además de botas y un bolso de lado también negro y su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta. Era tarde y se encontraba hay afuera casi solo, además de estar nervioso porque sus pensamientos no le dejaban de atormentar

-¿necesitas entradas?-pregunto un extraño acercándose a él

-no gracias ya tengo-respondió secamente tratando de que el sujeto se alejara

-¿Qué lugares tienes?-pregunto de nuevo el extraño

-no lo sé mi amigo las tiene-volvió a responder secamente, ¿no sería más fácil ignorarlo y ya?

-¿tu novio?-pregunto con algo de interés el extraño

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO IDIOTA!-grito desesperado y sonrojado, haciendo que el pobre extraño saliera corriendo con cascaditas en sus ojos mientras decía-perdóname la vidaaaa TT_TT- (XD)

-¿Kazemaru? ¿estás bien?-se giró encontrándose a Endo quien lo veía con cara rara

-ah… si-respondió todo apenado

-ven vamos que el concierto ya va a empezar-dijo tomándolo de la mano hasta la mesa en donde pones tus cosas para que la revisen-esto es mejor que estudiar-se dijo para sí mismo alegre de la vida

-si tienes razón, pero oye hablando de estudiar, creo que deberíamos dejarlo…. Tu sabes esto de la tutoría-le decía con nerviosismo Kazemaru

-¿porque?-preguntaba infantilmente Endo mientras recogía su mochila y se la echaba al hombro

-Porque tú sabes, estarías mejor con alguien de tu nivel-le dijo mientras ponía el ahora su bolso

-si fuera con alguien de mi nivel no apruebo-le dijo sonriendo sinceramente-además, así estoy bien

-si pero…

-pero nada, ¡vamos!-le dijo tomándolo de la mano de nuevo y adentrándose con un sonrojado Kazemaru. Al peli azulado le carcomía la culpa, pero no podía ir arrastrándose hasta donde Hiroto a pedirle que lo poseyera de nuevo, necesitaba convencer a Endo

-oye escucha-se giró viendo a Endo-escucha están tocando nuestra… digo tu canción-agudizo sus oídos escuchando "magnet" la canción que ese día habían tocado juntos después de que el peli azulado le hubiera confesado que le encantaba (a que le queda)

-si tienes razón… tal vez deberíamos entrar

-si-dijo Endo sacando los boletos

-por cierto, ¿Cuánto te debo por los boletos?

-nada, te dije que era para agradecerte-le dijo tajante antes de que se opusiera-después de usted mmm ¿madam?-pregunto tontamente, haciendo sonreír a Kazemaru

-claro mesie- sonrió, al parecer también necesitaba ayuda en francés (no lo creo ¬w¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos horas del concierto habían pasado volando, o al menos a él le parecía así, podían a ver miles de personas hay pero para él solo se reducían a dos, Endo y él, no es como si se hubieran besado, o al menos abrazado a saltar por las increíbles canciones que se llegaban a cantar, pero con el simple rose de sus manos mientras se tambaleaban era suficiente para que se vieran de reojo o para que se sonrojaran

Al terminar, Endo como todo un caballero llevo a Kazemaru a su casa, al dejarlo en la entrada se bajó y lo acompaño hasta la entrada de la puerta, no sabían que hacer, un abrazo, un agradecimiento, ¿un beso tal vez?

-gracias…-susurro Kazemaru-estuvo ahm-trato de hallar una palabra que describiera lo que había sucedido, dando solo con una-bien..

-si, pienso lo mismo-le hablo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-fue un gusto Kazemaru-y acercándose a él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su carro, recorriendo el mismo camino de piedras que tomaba cuando dejaba a Natsumi en su casa, excepto de que esta vez tenía un extraño sentimiento dentro

Y todo esto sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de una furiosa y celosa Natsumi, quien al ver como su primo tomaba la mejilla besada y la acariciaba dulcemente no pudo mas que sentir asco, pero ella no lo permitiría, esto no iba a avanzar más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón por tanta demora waaa!

Cuando tenga una buena excusa hablamos e.e


End file.
